Because I Fear You
by I'm Exceptional
Summary: Justin mixed a spell when he was a little kid then after Justin became the most cruelest person on earth. Alex has no clue what happened to him and doesn't know why he is this wasy but she will soon find out. Rated M for sex and rape.
1. Prologue

**I didn't know weither to write this or not, but hey... I like this pairing.  
Incest.. Don't like...don't read.  
Enjoy Jalex lovers!**

**_ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ_**

Chapter 1 - Prologue

_**Justin's POV**_

I am here in front of the cash register when my 'bestfriend' Riley comes through the shop. I rolled my eyes. I didn't ask him to come over at all. He came up to me.

"Hey, Jus!" Riley said to me while he was like one foot away from me as he came closer.

"Hey, Rye." I said back annoyingly, "So why you here?"

"I'm here to pick up Alex. We have a date today." He answered me apologitically. My jaw clenched at this. Of course _he _would be here for Alex.

"Meaning you not here for me. Sucks. I was gonna go to your place for video games because I got nothing to do today." I said bummed. Total fakeness in my words, but of course he wouldn't notice.

Riley gave an apologetic shrug and said, "Sorry man. Listen, you can come tomorrow. My cousins, Craig, John, and Lenny are coming tomorrow. We'll hang the whole day."

I thought about it. I hated being around other humans. Like non wizards or anyone for that matter because the truth was, I hated people. I felt no love for anyone, but myself. All because of one stupid spell turned me into a damn asshole and a fucken devil's child. No one knew this. No one ever will. I only use other people for my amusement such as Riley and others I have to call my 'friends.' So since I have no plans for tomorrow... I accept. I'm in.

"Yea I'm there." I said painting this fake ass smile on my face. Riley just smiled and said, "all right. See you then."

Alex came downstairs. She wore black skinny jeans with a tight red shirt that said 'glamorous' and just plain blue low top converse. I laughed a little.

"Alex your style is truly unique," I teased.

"At least it looks good," she bit back at me then decided to look straught back at Riley, "ready to go handsome?"

Alex said looking at Riley.

He just nodded and grabbed her hand. He just turned around and waved then went back to Alex.

I just went back to the cash register deep in thought.

I watched as Alex walked out the door with Riley. You see... these feelings are just over brotherly protective. That's it. Everytime I see her with Riley, I just want to rip Riley's head off and tell him to stay away from my little sister. Any boy would be okay, kind of, just not Riley and there are a lot of reasons why I do NOT approve. One, Riley is like a playboy, two, he's older than ME, three she's too young for HIM, four, he's my bestfriend and I don't want him to spending all the time with Alex, because then who else would be my amusement. I don't even know why my dad is stupid enough to let her date at the age fourteen. I'm still thinking of a way to change his mind about her dating. As a matter of fact... I don't think any boy should be with Alex at her age because all guys just want one thing. NO boy is any better than Riley. Their all the same.

Her pants were nice and her shirt was okay, just a little too tight. Why would Riley want a girl with a lot of make up, a skirt that looked like a belt, a shirt that looked so skin tight that it would look like it was painted on her body? Alex was never like that. If a guy liked her... it wouldn't be because she was the most beautifullest thing that walked the hallways. Even though that is true, but it would be her crazy personality. I smiled at that. She was crazy. I could tell her anything and she would understand. She taught me stupid shit though. Like using magic for wrong reasons and she isn't bad at ideas either. Alex was never like the girls Riley used to be with. Alex wore very light make up that it didn't look like she even wore make up at all. Just light pink blush, pink lip gloss and a really light shade of blue on her delicate eye lids. Truse me, she uses my mirror cuz hers broke... I don't even want to remember that flying carpet incident.

Alex wasn't cute, nor pretty... just beautiful.

Alex was nowhere near perfect, but thats what makes her so beautiful. She makes a lot of mistakes. And guess who she always drags down... Yup. ME. In a way I like that she always came to me to fix everything. It was fun just watching her fear grow if mom and dad would find out. Sometimes I would be mad at her and not help her at all. Until she would give me that beautiful puppy dog face that made everyone in the world weak in the knees.

Yes. She had a truly unique personality.

She was sinical. She was scared everytime something went wrong. Her clothes never had the same color. Her mind came up with plans that were fast as hell. Sometimes I wish she was still the same little girl who came to my room whenever she was freaked out of the dark at night. I wish she would still knock on the door everytime she scraped her knee, get a paper cut, or even just a small 'ouchie' as she used to call it. I miss all those small moments when she was just ten with her small two pony tails and I was thirteen already taking little girls' virginities, and she would pout at every girl who went up to me and tried to talk to me. She would hold my hand and never let go. The girl would just look at Alex and tell her how cute she looked. And Alex didn't even realize that she was the reason why all those cute girls came up to me.

Alex was never like how she is now. She used to be so scared and she always depended on someone else to do everything for her. Before, when me and her used to share a room she would always make me go with her to the restroom and wait her for her inside the restroom. I would fall asleep against the door and she would always wake me up. I still remember when I was eight years old and she was only five years old. When I actually loved my family and cared about these humans around me.

She would wake me up in the middle of night and say, "Justin, I needs to go to the westroom."

I was always such a grammar freak and I woke up and said to her, "Alex, its RESTroom."

She just pouted and said, "whatever. I need to pee!" so I realized she wasn't going to let me sleep so I just got out of bed and walked down the hall with her. I rolled my eyes as she was looking around the dark empty hallway making sure it was safe to just simply walk through it. Then, she suddenly ran to the white door to the left. She turned on the light and stook her head along with her pony tails outside the door. She shot her heard at me and pouted.

"Justin! Hurry," Alex said in a sort of loud whisper. I just walked through the door, closed it behind me, and locked it in one swift motion. I turned around facing the door and started leaning on it. I started to fall asleep slowly and I could of just fell asleep but then...

"Justin, why do you always face the door? Watch me. I could drown in the toilet or go down the drain from the toilet," she said annoyed. The corner of my mouth quirked up a bit as I turned to face her.

"I can't look at you while your using the toilet. That's...strange. You won't fall in Alex. Your too big and you can't drown or go down the drain. The water is too low and you'll clog the toilet," I said all too quickly then I finally turned around again to face the door.

"Okay, just don't fall asleep okay?" she ordered me.

I just stared at the door. I stood there in silence until I finally answered her, "okay."

"Promise?" She pressed the conversation.

I just smiled and said, "promise."

She was finally done. The only problem was she was too puny to reach the sink. So i walked toward her and got behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist then lifted her up and waited until she was done washing her hands. She dried her hands then grabbed my hand and we slowly walked back to our room.

I missed it when she used to need me there for every little thing. I sighed moving away from the cash register.

"Mom...Im going to my room." I told my mom sounding so distant.

"Sure honey, if you need me um let me know," my mom told me with a bit fear in her voice. She was sort of not really scared of me now because I gave her and emotionless face all the time now and I had no meaning in anything I did or said to her. I could hug her and there would just be empty hollowness.

"Hn," I replied back to her as I quickly walked up to my room. I paused at Alex's stupid pink door. I stared at it for a couple of minutes then just went straight to my room. I stood against my door inside my room and slid down slowly to the floor. I didn't know what to do now. I just stared blankly at my empty room and wondered what Alex and Riley were doing. I stood up and walked to my bed. I just stared at the ceiling. Alex is my little sister. And I swear if Riley hurts her I'm going to beat the shit out of him.

I kind of care about her. That's the only reason why I think of her like this. I only thought these things because she was my sister and that was it. I was always just over brotherly protective. I am not in love with my sister. Don't even think that. I am not in love with my little sister. That is so sick. I'm just a little over brotherly protective.

That is a funny thought though. ME?! in love with my little sister. Let alone someone even like Alex. I can only imagine it. Me freaking her out as I slowly get closer and closer... That sounds fun.

I smirked.

I am going to get her back for that time she put that spell on me and I had erections popping up for weeks. This time she is going to get freaked out about the fact her own brother might be in love with her.

My excitement flowing through me like the speed of light. This is going to be fun. Just then as I was thinking about my first move, my dad walked in. I could tell it was him because sometimes he wants me to do things for him. Like read a book or fix something. I didn't so much as glance at him. I just merely stared at him from the corner of my eye.

"Justin. Um?" My dad tried to find his question through his head.

"What?" I said with a cold voice.

"Can you please come to the lair and read the whole spell book for me so I can prove an old friend that your smarter than his son?" He asked. I bet hoping for a yes. I just merely looked at the ceiling once again. Then, I just simply turned my head toward him.

"Fine," I answered him.

My dad brightened up and handed me the fat ass book and led me to the lair. I sat down on my seat and started reading.

"Thanks son." My dad thanked me then walked out the lair.

Honestly, I hated reading, but it was the most entertainment I got from this crappy ass place. So I just decided to finish this book for my dad so I can teach myself some good spells. Well at least I'll get farther than Alex and hey maybe I get to keep my powers. You'll never know.

**_ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ_**

**Hi Jalex fans! My name is Yolie, I love the color rainbow, I am a very unusual person who you would really call abnormal, and hate people who are very mean. Oh and please to meet new comers!**


	2. Freaked Out

**Chapter 1 - Freaked out**

_3 hours later..._

Alex just got home at 10:00 p.m. She quickly went upstairs to her room to take off all her jewlry, barrets in her hair and to put down her purse. She went to the restroom to take a shower to check if Riley had left anything on her neck. She sighed in relief. Nothing was on her. She quickly went in the shower to let the hot water caress her bodly. She stared at the blank tiles deep in thought. She couldn't help, but think that something was wrong. She didn't know what it was, but she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen minute. Something... Just something made her look over her shoulder ever five minutes. She was scared, but after a couple of minutes after shampooing her hair she decided to ignore it and live like she always did everyday. And just ignore her problems because in the end she knew they would go away like everything else did.

Several minutes passed and Alex still made no move to get out of the small space the had water all over it. The only thing that made her come out of her daze was the cold water pouring on her. She looked up at the faucet above her and watched as the water finally became freezing. She finally closed the faucet and watched at the pouring water turned to small droplets. Alex walked out grabbing the black and pink towel she had left on the sink. Slowly, she dried herself along with her hair that had stopped dripping water from countless twists. Alex walked out the door with a towel around her and walked to her room across the hall. She quickly changed into a spaghetti strap purple top and tiny light pink shorts. She pinned her hair up into a high pony tail and went to the small kitchen in her house. She made a sandwhich, ate it, and was on her way to her room... when her dad called her.

"Yes... Daddy?" she replied sweetly.

"Go get you brother from the lair. He must be tired in there. Tell him to get to bed. Okay? Thanks pumpkin," My dad answered walking up to bed.

Alex just nodded sleepily.

Alex made her way to the lair. She saw Justin practically asleep on top of the huge book in front of him. She was scared at first, but decided to walk slowly toward him. She was leaning in gently trying to wake him up, but when her hand softly went to touch his shoulder she felt an extreme shock go through her body. She pulled back as if burned by fire. Alex picked up her hand looking at her hand then at Justin. She tried once again to wake him up. She leaned in slowly, slowly unsure if the next touch would hurt her again. Alex touched his shoulder softly and sighed in relief when nothing had happened to her. She shook him gently to wake him up. He shot up his head immediately causing her to jump at the sudden reaction.

Justin looked at his surroundings making sure he knew where he was. He looked to his right side and saw a pale stomach in front of him then slowly went to look up at the person who just woken him up. He saw Alex with a concerned expression on her face.

"Are you okay, Justin?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it Alex. Stop being stupid and get to bed," he said to her in a cruel voice. He smirked as he imagined her crying and thought it was a beautiful sight.

Alex stepped back a lot and she was close to tears, but kept them in and snapped at him, "Shut up! I don't get it. When did you become like this, Justin? Why are you so cold now?"

Justin was mad, but he merely smirked at her and walked really close to her. She stiffened and quickly fear took over her. He came in painful slowness. She was suddenly backed up into the wall and she forgot how to speak. Justin smirked at her fear. It was funny, it was her suspense that excited him quickly. He stuck his palms on either side of her head and leaned his head pretty low because of how short she was. Her breath suddenly bacame abnormal and she suddenly held in her breath afraid of something was going to happen to her any minute now. He just stood there in front of her looking straight into her eyes, into her fear. He loved it. Suddenly, he craved his little sister's fear. He leaned his head lower to her ear. Alex suddenly, let the breath that she was holding go and her cheeks turned a tint red.

Justin slowly let his hands drift lower and let his fingers roughly grasp her delicate waist causing her to flinch. He smirked then whispered coldly into her ear, "don't ever talk to me like that again Alex." His fingers unwrapped themselves from her waist and he slowly stepped away from her and decided to walk away, but then looked over his shoulder and said, "I'm going to bed. Don't bother me."

Alex tried to take in what just happened then quickly shrugged it off. She snapped back to herself and gave him a SO-WHAT-YOU-TELLING-ME-FOR look and just whispered quietly so he couldn't hear her, "fine. Whatever makes you shut up is fine with me."

She sat in a chair to cool off for a while.

Justin walked into his room closing it lightly. He layed on his bed staring up at his ceiling. He just stayed like that for a minute then turned sideways drifting off to sleep. Mean while Alex just got up from the chair and walked around in the empty, big spaced room. She didn't understand. When did Justin become like this? Since when was he so maniacal, scary, so distant, since when was he so cruel, so hurtful? She was so confused. Alex used to want to prank him, want to make fun of him, want to get him into troublem, but everything never worked. He was always one step closer and he scared her. He used to come to her for every problem, but now he took care of his own problems as if he didn't have any and she missed coming to him too. Everytime she wanted to tell him her problems, he would tell her to shut up and just walk away.

She finally gave up and went up to bedroom. Alex was very tired. So she knocked out before her head hit the fluffy pink pillow.

The Next Day

Alex's alarm went on around 6:25 a.m. She looked at it then turned it off because it was bothering her sleep. She quickly went back to bed. Just then, Justin came in the girly room and shook Alex senseless. Alex looked up at her big brother and rolled her eyes. 'speaking of brothering me!' Alex silently thought in her head. Alex just closed her eyes shut then dropped her head on the pillow. Justin rolled his eyes at this and realize this was all too familiar and he was really getting sick of it. He sat on the decorated pink, purple, and blue rolling chair next to the pink MAC laptop thinking of what to do. He smirked and thought of something. He pulled the blankets off of her and picked her up bridal style and dropped her down on the floor hoping that would work.

She fell with a 'thud' and hit her ass really hard on the floor. She glared up at Justin and before she could kill him, she rethunk it as she watched her brother walk out her door. She was thinking of telling him off but began to think again as she heard his door slam from the other end of the hall way. She got up quickly and decided to get dressed. She hadn't decided on what to wear. So she just picked out this pink spaghetti strap shirt that said 'heartbreaker' and skinny black jeans. She closed the flawless pink door and felt goosebumbs rise up on the back of her neck. She looked over her left shoulder cautiously as if something actually feared her. She got that one feeling again. The feeling of knowing something bad might happened any second now.

She turned her whole body facing the bright girly room. She stared blankly at it as if waiting for something to pop up or just wait for something to happen. Alex quickly snapped out of her daze in a second then quickly slipped out of her clothes. Alex looked at herself in the mirror, naked. 'I need to lose some weight,' Alex thought in her head insecurely. She shrugged off her lack of confidence and slowly slipped on her clothes. She looked at her clock and quickly slipped on her shoes, grabbed her backpack, and did her hair in one quick move. She walked out of her room closing it behind her and made her way to the bathroom. Alex brushed her teeth quick then went down the spiral stair case. She saw Harper waiting for her at the front of the register next to Justin. Harper got over her crush on Justin ever since she got her new boyfriend, Jarred. Alex had no comment on him because truth betold she didn't like Jarred at all.

Alex made her way to Harper and asked, "ready to go Harper?"

Harper looked at Alex and said excitedly, "yeah! C'mon."

Justin just stood quiet as the girls decided to talk. Then, as soon as Max came down, they all walked to school together as they always did. Alex stared at her own feet while walking in between Harper and Justin, Max was all the way in front of them. Justin looked at Alex on the corner of his eye and took notice of her fear and let the corners of his mouth quirk up a bit, but then let his smirk fall slowly. He averted his eyes and just kept his eyes forward. Harper looked at Alex and noticed that she hasn't been acting like herself was very worried and since she cared a lot about her bestfriend she was very...stright forward.

"Alex. Why haven't you been acting like yourself lately? Usually your in a good mood," Harper questioned Alex.

"I just feel sick thats it," she lied through her teeth of course. Alex didn't know how to tell Haper, her bestfriend, that she was just...afraid.

Alex was deep in thought again. Suddenly, she felt cold, not like freezing more like alone, empty, confused, or just her fear was getting to her. She wrapped her hands around herself to show herself that she was still there, that she wasn't hollow like she thought she felt. She walked through the doors of her school and saw Riley with a big smile on his cute face and walked right up to her. He waved and said hi, but she just put up a fake smile, waved, then walked right passed him. Riley had a confused look on his face, but he just kept walking to his locker. Justin took notice, but he just walked away to his locker. Alex went to her locker and fixed everything before her class. She felt empty like she wasn't happy. Alex tried to figure out why she felt empty, nothing was wrong, she had an oh so amazing boyfriend, a great family, great friends...just something was coming over her like the love she had for her family was slowly going away. She cared about them, just hardly any of love was there now and she didn't understand why.

The bell suddenly rang and all the kids in the middle of the hallway ran to there classes. Alex closed her locker, picked up her backpack, and ran straight to her class. Justin just mearly took his time because he knew he was almost every teacher's favorite so he always took advantage of that. Justin was smart indeed, but sometimes even HE needed a little help and as magic was great help to Alex, magic was the best help for Justin. Only he knew this of course. If Alex or Max knew this, they would drop this on him forever and eventually tell their father Jerry. If their parents knew then of course that would cause a lot of grounding, but he will never admit this to anyone. He truly believed he was smart. Just not a total nerd like all the rest of his friends were. Sometimes he didn't understand these nerdy jokes, but he kept on acting like he got them so he could fit in. Truth was...Justin was different and not so nerdy like Alex (used to think) and all the 'popular' kids thought he was.

Justin walked to his class and said to his teacher he was late because he was finishing an extra credit 10 page paper. Justin Russo was an excellent actor as well. No one knew this and how things went on around his world. No one ever will. Unless he decided to let that devious and down to earth personality out. Justin knew how to pull pranks on a lot of people and he is smart enough to just get away with it because he can. He was not like the nerd he showed himself as because he figured it was easier for his parents to have one rebellious kid instead of two. He could of fucked every girl in school because he had the charm to, but the only problem was he was scared like other fifteen year olds that he would get a girl pregnant or just get a disgusting deseas. He wasn't a virgin of course. He knew exactly what to do to a girl ever since he was only 9 years old because he cursed himself with one spell that he didnt understand, but when he had done that spell something erupted in him. He bacame a flirt, he knew how to fuck correctly, a great kisser, a devious person, he was cruel, he was sort of evil, he could of raped a helpless girl and not give a damn about her.

Thats how fucked up he was. Just one good thing came out of that spell. He cared about his family, his mom, his dad, his brother...his own little sister. He would kill anyone who dared to harm them, but there was another flaw in just that one tiny spell. He faked his careness to anyone near him, he faked that he cared about any girl he slept with, he faked all his care. He also couldn't show his careness to his family even though he deeply cared for them. Love to him was confusing to him. He didn't understand what it was to love. He would sometimes be curious about that small word that was meaningless to him, but sometimes he would be confused. And being confused just made him angry so he took his anger out on sex. The next girl he finds attractive is the next poor girl he practically rapes.

As soon as first period finished Justin left to his second period, math. He sat next to a blonde girl with a paper clip neclace.

"Hey, excuse me is this seat taken?" Justin asked the girl next to him.

"No. Go ahead," She replied in a flirty voice.

"Thanks," He flashed a dreamy grin then brought his hand out in front of her, "my name is Justin."

"Stacy," she stated back at him cautiously grabbing his hand and shaking it."

He smiled then went straight to concentrating on what his teacher was saying.

Alex was in second period and completely annoyed by Harper constantly telling her about how her new boyfriend is the best thing that has ever happened to her and how he is the best boyfriend ever. Alex quickly silenced her and just went straight to actually focusing on her work. Alex thought that classwork was worth doing than listening to Harper going on constantly about her boyfriend. Alex's classes went by quick. She walked to her locker faster than she thought and grabbed her books for homework and her crap that she decided to bring home. Before, she knew it Riley was right it front of her.

"Hey. Me, you, and a nice date to the movies. Tomorrow. What do you say?" He asked hopefully.

Alex just giggled and said, "Of course." Then she gave him a confused look and asked, "Why not today?"

Riley sighed and said, "I promised Justin he could come over for video games because my cousins are coming to town."

Alex rolled her eyes and said, "fine." Alex smiled and gave him a kiss then quickly went home walking side by side with her brothers Max and Justin.

**_ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ_**

**This sucks... My mom went to Europe and I miss her. She went on vacation and wanted me to go, but I said no. Too far away. And I hate being far away. You should of seen me in Mexico. Whoa I was and emotional freak. Anyway I hope you like this chapter I worked really hard on it. Even though it wasn't even that long, but it did take a while. Thanks for reading.**


	3. The Spell Book Hunt

**AAHH! Doesn't it just piss you off when your boyfriend can't call you? Honestly.  
I am starting to hate his very strict parents. Anyways sorry to rant like that. I hope you like this chapter. If you don't like well... just know I am a really sensitive person. gives puppy dog face**

**Chapter 3 - The Spell Book Hunt**

**_...  
_**

As soon as Alex, Justin, and Max got home they noticed a note on the fridge. Justin walked right to the fridge and grabbed the small blue paper that was sign that their parents were out of town. He quickly went through the small piece of paper.

**_..._**

Justin,

Me and your father are out of town. Your father had magical stuff he had to take care of in the magical world.  
And I'm involved so we will be back in 2 weeks okay.  
No girls, no boys, no friends over, no parties, I want the house spotless before we get back, you are in charge, make sure Alex and Max finish their homeowork, and there is money in the cookie jar if needed. Send us a letter if you need anything. See you then honey.

Love,

Mom

**_...  
_**

Justin inwardly smirked to himself as he crumpled the small note and threw it to the nearby trash can. He then suddenly turned to his little sister and his little brother.

"Mom and dad are out of town on to some magical business shit and mom and dad put me in charge. So I don't want neither of you to bother me unless it involves my permission or unless its important. And again don't bother me. Got it?" Alex and Max looked at each other then back at their eldest brother and nodded their heads as if to say they understood. Alex froze in her spot where she was standing. She felt cold, numb, like she was pure stone. She always felt the same way everytime she was left with Justin alone. Now without her parents... She didn't understand this cruel fear clawing at her insides. She looked to the corner of her eye and noticed Max walking straight to his room. She was trying to go through her head trying to find a clean insult to throw at Justin. She snorted. She just looked at Justin and said, "Yeah whatever. Like I need your permission."

Alex ran passed Justin as fast as she could and ran to her room to get started on her homework. Justin just stood there for a couple of minutes than walked to his room slowly as if he didn't want to waste his energy on something stupid like chasing his little sister and tackling her. Minutes passed and Justin finished his homework. He rummaged through his black binder and saw a pink small paper in it with a lipstick kiss stain on it. Curiously, he opened it and smirked at the seven digits and the name above the number. "Stacy," he whispered huskily. He thought she didn't look that bad. She had a nice body, not a bad backside either. He layed on his bed and just stared at the ceiling deep in thought once again and wondered how this blonde girl is. The only things he found out was that she was a flirt who is looking for love at first sight who just might be prince charming. Maybe he could be prince charming just not the in love part. Justin sighed and decided to get ready to get to Riley's house.

As soon as Justin finished his homework and got ready he slipped a note under Alex's door and walked out the door leaving to Riley's house. Alex flopped down on her bed and looked straight ahead of her so that she was staring outside her window. She loved staring out into the sky, staring at the blue ocean above, the birds, and just watching the fluffy white clouds in envy. She frowned and bit her lip so hard driplets of blood spilled over her lips. Then again she hated watching the beautiful sky, she hated how the clouds floated without a care, how the birds get to fly free without a worry. Jealousy shouldn't be wasted on nature, but she felt so trapped that all her envy was blessed on free nature. Alex finally averted her gaze from the sight and went through her red backpack in search of her homework. She took out her books and realized how fast time has been flying for the past 2 days. She finished her homeowork in an instant. Since there nothing she had planned she figured she could just take a nice hot shower. Alex walked toward her door when suddenly she saw a note under her shoe.

Very hesitant, she picked up the note.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Alex,

I didn't feel like talking to you so I just wrote this note.  
Call me only if its important. Take care of Max. I am going to Riley's house. I'll be back at 9:30.

-Justin

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Alex groaned and checked the clock. 5:57 p.m. yet she had nothing to do today and her boring ass brother got to hang out with HER boyfriend, HER boyfriend. However, how could she forget that they have been bestfriends ever since they met. And the only reason they were bestfriends is because Justin wouldn't let anyone become his friends because he only needed one for his amusement and for some reason he picked Riley. Ever since Alex and Riley started dating, Justin was a little over protective. He started hanging out with Riley more so Riley would cancel dates for Justin. Everytime she would give Justin a death glare, he would just smile at her as if she were a dead cat slightly amusing to her. She has noticed something about Justin. Everytime she was hurt or sad, she could sense the excitement coming right off of him. Especially when she was scared. The excitement he held could easily be seen from him. When she would jump at his presence he would smirk half the day.

Like her fear of him was very amusing to him. She shivered slightly at the fact of what her older brother was really capable of. He knew more than her and he would not regret one thing. Justin could kill a kitten and laugh or smirk through the whole thing and he would do it with free will. If she was forced to kill a kitten she would have cried so much, vomit, and probably be traumatized. A tear slid down her rosy cheek just by thinking about it. Hurting a kitten would be like hurting herself in her own way. She decided not to do her homework right now and she went to go check up on Max to see if he had finished his stupid homework already. She walked downstairs where Max would usually be making his sandwhich because thats how completely stupid he was sometimes. By the time she was in the kitchen she noticed that it was completely dead on the bottom floor so she decided to check upstairs. She walked to Max's room and saw him knocked out on his bed. She walked over to him to wake him up.

"MAX! Wake up!" She yelled in his ear like a fucking Dinosaur in his face. He just stirred a bit. Then lit his eye lids slowly.

"What?" He asked half asleep.

"Come on Max you have to finish your homework," She answered him pretty pissed off at the fact that he knocked out and Justin left her to do this instead of him doing this himself.

"I already finished it," he told her grumbly. Then he drifted back to sleep.

"Oh...Then never mind, carry on," she said embarrassed as she averted her eyes from her little brother's slumber. She walked out of his room in wonder yet again that day. Even her own little brother had done his homework and yet he made up different freaky foods every day. Yes Max was very unusual, but hey even he enheirted the fucken smarts like Justin, her other brother. She enveyed eldest Russo for he was not like the average male, or person, or fucken human for that matter. He was smart, cruel, hurtful, he felt no remorse for anything or anyone he hurt, he liked pain, he brightened at the state of someone so broken, he liked every girl with big breast and an huge ass, lets take it this way he has Riley's taste in the girls he used to be attracted to before Alex came into his world. Justin always had a passive face, no emotions, no personality...and no love. He has dark black eyes that were completely empty, like he had no soul, like he was broken and he wouldn't let anyone see him. Alex was left straight to the middle of the hallway. She decided to stay there for a while. She sat down and made herself comfortable in that spot. She just stared at the wall in front of her for it was the only sight there.

Minutes passed while Alex was just staring at the wall. Why was she so scared of her own brother? Truth be told, she wished he was still the dorky idiot who always corrected her in every little stupid sentence. She missed talking to Justin. The way he had no idea on what to do, they way he had actually needed someone there for him, or the way he needed help. Her help. She sighed and thought what the hell was she doing on the floor thinking about her brother who is such an ass now and thought that its never going to change at all. Still though, it would have been nice to talk to him again and sleep in his bed again whenever she was afraid of something. She took a glance at the golden watch her mother had given to her 6 years ago when she was 9 years old. 8:30 p.m. Damn, she needed something to do or else she could make the possibility of dying of boredom. Alex decided to study on the magic book for it was the only thing that interesting for to do. Alex walked to the lair and tried looking for the book, but then realized her brother had taken it to his room.

Alex walked back up stairs in search of the missing magic book. She groaned at what a mission this book search turned out to be. All she really wanted was to just get the book, study it quietly, and not wonder what HER boyfriend and brother were doing. She rummaged through his drawers, his bed sheets, under his bed, even under his pillow, but the huge ass book was no where to be seen. She spent so much time looking for the book she didn't realize the pair of cold bluish grayish eyes piercing at her. She was looking through one drawer in his desk when suddenly she felt a chill down her spine, but she ignored it. Justin just watched her for a bit then closed the door with a slam. Alex made an 'eep' sound and turned around frightened at the sight in front of her. There stood her older brother Justin with a death glare faced straight at her. Alex froze, but managed to get her voice out a little.

"Um Justin! What are you doing here? I thought you would be home at 9:30," She managed to blurt out.

Justin just stood there with his arms folded in front of his chest and stared into her chocolate light brown eyes. He walked closer to Alex and sense her tense up immidiately. He smirked and just watched her frozen. Alex could feel her muscles tense at his strange closeness and tried to keep herself put together. She tried to steady herself, but she found herself staring into his piercing eyes unable to look away. She stepped back in attempt to get away from him, but Justin being the skater that he is leaves his skateboard on the floor like theres no place for it. Alex's left foot fell on top of the skateboard and she slipped forward as the skateboard went backwards under the bed. Alex fell straight into Justin's chest. Justin not reacting, but caught her so she wouldn't to the floor. His body tensed up as she felt her hands grip his shirt in the front. He wasn't used to her being the one to touch him. Sure, he started touching her, but she never grasped him or gripped on to him because he didn't like to get so close to her. He was scared he would hurt her fragile body.

He gripped her shoulders hard and just pushed her away roughly not meaning to. She gasped as she was pushed roughly on his bed. He just stood there staring at her again. Alex got scared at the rough physical contact and she looked up at him carefully. He decided he should finally answer her question. He stared down at her with cold gray eyes.

"I'm here because this is my home and what time do you think it is you idiot?" He replied to her question very rudely. He continued on, "Now you answer my question. Why the hell are you in my room going to through all my shit?" He asked very pissed off.

"I'm sorry Justin. I was looking for the Spell Book and I thought it was in the lair, but then I remembered you brought it up here to your room," she said giving him her beautifull puppy dog face and his clenched jaw muscles relaxed and watched her trying to get out of her situation. He went to his coat closet then got the big book out from the top shelf and threw it on the bed next Alex. She stared at the book for moment then looked back at him.

"Get out," Justin said in a harsh voice as he continued, "and I don't want you in my room anymore."

Alex stared at him wide eyed then grabbed the book securely to her chest. She nodded. While Alex was walking to the door she thought she should at least say thank you. Alex smiled warmly then turned to Justin.

"Thank you, Justin." She said with sincere thankfulness in her voice.

Justin looked at her with no emotion and went back to his comic book then replied to her with a "hn."

Alex's smile faded, but thought it was a start for him. Showing true emotion from him was very hard. He didn't know what it was to show affection and compassion.

"You going to leave yet?" Alex jumped at the very harshness in his voice. He glared at her.

"Um yeah sorry," She said stammering her words as she walked out the door and headed to her own room.

Justin looked back at his door. It was closed. He felt just like the locked basement door. Always so closed up and never letting no one in without only one key that had gotten lost. For the key was special, it held his every thought and held in his every emotion. Justin sighed then looked back at his book. He thought it was for the better to stay the way he was because he knew it would hurt other people to know who he really was. Sure, his own family knew he was emotionless, his 'friends' thought he was sort of a nerd and cool to hang out with, the girls he fucked thought he was sweet and caring, and his teachers thought he was a well gifted boy. His family didn't know that Justin did care for them, his 'friends' didn't know that Justin really despised them, the girls he fucked didn't know of the rapes he's done, and the teachers didn't know he used the intellegence boost spell. He could change that and be the same guy he used to be, but then that voice in the back of his head would tell him it was much better if people didn't see his weak side. He listened to the voice. Maybe one day he would finally ignore it and fall into capable hands because that sounds so much better his mind.


	4. Tantrums help

Hey everybody this be Yolie. Thank you for the little reviews I got. People think its not much but I have to say it rocks because me being me its the most reviews I got. Ha ha. Anyway I would also like to thank those who put my story in their favorite stories list. It is a big honor to know that at least a couple of people like my story. Thank you I love you all. Want to know anything about the story? Well I will be glad to answer all your questions honestly. Scouts Honor! Ha ha. Oh enjoy the next chapter

Chapter 4 - Tantrums help

Alex was bored and decided that she was going to put the spell book back in Justin's room and go to sleep. She got up from the decorated desk and slided into something very comfortable such as the strapless white shirt with maching tiny shorts that Harper got her for Alex's birthday last year. She walked out into the hallway and lead herself nervously to Justin's room. Alex was at her older brother's door and was debating on weither she should go in and hand him back the book or put it in the lair downstairs. She was afraid that Justin would rant and rant at her for going into his room, but strangely she didn't care. Why was she so afraid of him now when she used to tease him so much when they were younger! She stood her ground, gulped the huge lump in her throat and put her hand on the door knob... then paused. She thought he would be less pissed if she knocked. So she knocked on the plain empty door lightly then when there was no movement or noise or anything, she knocked again only more harder. Still nothing. She decided to walk in herself. At least there would be an excuse to why she came in without permission.

Alec braced herself for a moment then put her hand lightly on the knob once again turning it cautiously while her other hand tried to hold onto the immensly huge book. She felt as if the weight of the book would literately bring her down to the floor knowing how weak she was. She walked in slowly and stood frozen at the sight in front of her for it was the most gentle thing she has ever seen. Her brother, Justin, was sound asleep, comic book settled down on his chest, facing Alex with his eyes closed, and breathing ever so softly. She refused to believe that the gentle and soft view in front of her was real. Justin, her own brother, and the most cruellest person whom she has known her whole life was this boy in a childlike sleeping position with a pained look on his soft face. Alex just stood there in a trance staring at her older brother and wondered why he had such a sad look while he was asleep. He looked like a broken helpless child that she wanted to comfort and show compassion to, but she looked away at the broken sight and was jealous all of sudden at how Justin just layed there quietly while he was sleeping. He never snored was her guess because all that was coming out of his mouth was soft short breaths and she knew that sometimes when she was a sleep all she could do was snore... but only sometimes. She sighed softly and lifted the heavy book higher in her arms as she put on the black desk lightly making sure not to wake up Justin. Alex didn't realize that it was too late. The minute she gave one sigh was when Justin snapped his eyes open and was not very pleased to see his little sister in his room without his permission.

Alex was stepping her way to the door quietly so her brother wouldn't wake up from the sudden noise. She edged closer to the door, opening it a little until a hand pushed it closed then turned her around and slamming her into the door. She winced as her eyes closed at the sudden pain in her back. She was pinned to the door with someone's hands at her wrists holding them above her head. Alex started to panic but let it go as she looked up at her brother's hungry cold gray eyes. Justin looked down at her with those empty eyes that were so broken, so not human, so fucked up... He gripped her wrists roughly leaving black and blue marks but he didn't care. She whimpered in pain looking into his eyes begging for him to stop but every time she begged the more he seemed to squeeze her delicate wrists. He loved the pain in her eyes. He wanted it to last as much as it could but then he flinched. He saw a tear slid down her cheek and softened his grasp. He still didn't let her go though.

He sighed and looked at Alex again with the hateful glare and asked roughly, "Alex...what the hell did I tell you about coming into my room without my damn permission?"

"I-I-I did, but you wouldn't answer me. I'm really sorry. I just wanted to return the book back to you incase you needed it," she told him. She was shaking from fear as she continued on, "Please Justin let me go. It hurts."

His eyes lit up with a sinical gaze staring straight at Alex. He wanted to give her more pain. Alex's tears couldn't hold in any longer. Tears were falling freely down her face and she felt so relieved to feel her wrists free from her brother's grasp. He pulled her arms down to her sides then wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her lightly. She gasped at his sudden reaction and she started shaking horribly as the fear raced over her body quick. Justin smirked wickedly remembering his plan to scare the living shit out of her and decided to put it into action. He gripped her chin forcing her to look at him in a very seduced gesture and moved his lips slowly to her ear. His hands were as cold as ice. She gasped for air realizing that she was holding her breath as if she was ready for the torture. He whispered oh so seductively.

"Did I hurt you Alex?"

Alex's face felt hot. She could feel the pinkness coming up to her pale rosy cheeks. She stood frozen waiting for him to push her away and kick her out of his room. Dried tear tracks remained on her face because she was afraid that with the slightest move he would hurt her again. She couldn't move. She didn't dare move. Justin began to become impatient.

"Alex?" He questioned her ever so softly.

She looked up at him and said, "yes?"

His blazing trance softened as he asked his question again, "Are you hurt?"

She nodded.

Justin smirked and gripped her shoulders roughly causing her to flinch in pain. He looked at her with a wicked smirk. Fear took over her body all over again.

"Good," Justin said to her harshly.

Alex blinked and started to silently cry.

"Justin... let go please. It hurts. A lot," she pleaded for him to let her go.

He laughed softly, so unhuman like. Justin let her shoulders go and stepped back. He opened his door and pushed her roughly outside his door and looked at her with an emotional face.

"Go away," Justin said to her in a harsh tone then slammed his door in her face.

Alex froze paralyzed. She began to be very sleepy and dragged her feet to her room. She crawled into her bed and pulled the colorful blankets to her chin. Alex's eyes drifted slowly then soon Alex went to sleep snoring her ass off. No surprise there. Justin stared at his door for a moment then went back to his bed. He looked at the spiderman clock above the door. 12:54 a.m. He shrugged his shoulders as if to say he wasn't tired any more. Justin went to his desk and started reading the Spell Book. He started reading where he left off because he was sure his dad wouldn't be pleased if Justin didn't know the whole book by the time he gets back. Not that he cared. Justin just didn't want to be bitched at by his fucken idiot ass dad.

He sighed and started reading. He didn't understand this at all. He stared hard at the book, the words, trying to concentrate, but he always got sidetracked thinking about how he had hurt Alex enough to make her cry. She had always been the strongest person in the house. His parents were very emotional and Max was just as much as a pussy as every little boy his age was. Other girls had trembled in his presence if they knew who he was and how dangerous he was. Alex knew who he was, knew how cruel he was, she knew him so well, but she dared cross him if he had pushed her buttons a little too much. She dared talk to him the way she did, she dared get close enough to him to make him push her away, she dared to even look at him. Alex knew him so well that even she knew one look could kill or hurt, but again that girl he called his little sister still looked into his empty gray eyes with fear. However... he didn't understand why she always just stood her ground as if to show him how unafraid she could be. That she could be strong.

Justin pulled his hair very painfully. A thing he always did whenever he was confused, angry, or empty. He took out his pitch black wand and pointed it to the door. He made a silent barrier around his room so no one could hear inside the walls of his room. After casting the spell he instantly grabbed the glass vase on his small table and threw it across his room. He washed as it broke into pieces. He threw frames, clothes, flipped out drawers, flipped over the table, and broke everything that would break before he did. He looked at himself in the mirror for a moment. Justin glared angrily at his fucked up reflection then suddenly his knuckles came in contact with it. The mirror shattered to pieces. Blood flowed out of Justin's knuckles, but he felt no pain. To him it was just a cut.

Justin collapsed onto the floor. He brought both of his hand to his head and gripped his hair screaming in rage. He should never feel any remorse or sympathy for no one. He shouldn't care for anyone, but... but... Why did it hurt him and excite him at the same time when he looked into Alex's scared eyes. He let go of his hair bringing them down. He had his emptionless face on again. He got up to his feet once again then looked around his room looking at the mess he had caused. With the flick of his pitch black wand everything flew all around him in quick speed and went back to their corrected places. The items that were thrown everywhere were now fixed perfectly and the shattered pieces on the floor from the mirror were now unbroken. Justin stood in the middle of the room for a bit and smirked at the opened book.

"Understanding how to use a wand has its benefits," he said looking at his clean room.

Justin layed on his bed once again letting the barrier go. He left his hand bleeding on his bed sheet telling himself that he could fix it tomorrow. Blood flowed freely over his bed not giving a shit if it went everywhere. Justin had glanced at his broken hand and smelled the scent of the crimson red liquid dripping from his knuckles. The scent invading his nostrels as he fell to sleep slowly.

Saturday

Alex snapped her eyes open as she noticed her curtains were pulled open even though she could have sworn she had closed them. She sat up in her bed realizing that Justin had been picking up her pile of dirty clothes and walking out the door. She looked at her schedule list on her broken mirror and remembered... laundry day. She sighed getting back to sleep. Justin came back into the girly messy room and gave Alex a look that can kill. He walked toward her with a menacing glare.

"Alex. You. Up. Now," Justin said with a tense voice.

Alex was too sleepy to realize what was going on. So she did the one thing that came to her mind. She stayed where she was and just pointed one finger at him.

"Justin. You. Out my room. Now," She mocked him.

Justin's blood boiled, but then let the tension go and just smirked. He grabbed her ankles then pulled them to the side of her bed so it looked like she was sleeping sideways. She quickly woke up at the sudden contact. Fear took over Alex's body once more and panicked. Justin smirked and pulled her legs a little off the bed and pulling her ankles in opposite directions. She yelped.

"No! Justin! What are you doing?!" She said yelled weakly.

He positioned himself between her legs and grabbed both of her wrists pinning them above her head. Justin dipped his head to Alex's ear and said, "don't ever talk to me like that again Alex."

Alex's eyes widened at the memory of him saying that to her down the lair when her father asked her to go get him.

Flashback

"Are you okay, Justin?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it Alex. Stop being stupid and get to bed," he said to her in a cruel voice. He smirked as he imagined her crying and thought it was a beautiful sight.

Alex stepped back a lot and she was close to tears, but kept them in and snapped at him, "Shut up! I don't get it. When did you become like this, Justin? Why are you so cold now?"

Justin was mad, but he merely smirked at her and walked really close to her. She stiffened and quickly fear took over her. He came in painful slowness. She was suddenly backed up into the wall and she forgot how to speak. Justin smirked at her fear. It was funny, it was her suspense that excited him quickly. He stuck his palms on either side of her head and leaned his head pretty low because of how short she was. Her breath suddenly bacame abnormal and she suddenly held in her breath afraid of something was going to happen to her any minute now. He just stood there in front of her looking straight into her eyes, into her fear. He loved it. Suddenly, he craved his little sister's fear. He leaned his head lower to her ear. Alex suddenly, let the breath that she was holding go and her cheeks turned a tint red.

Justin slowly let his hands drift lower and let his fingers roughly grasp her delicate waist causing her to flinch. He smirked then whispered coldly into her ear, "don't ever talk to me like that again Alex." His fingers unwrapped themselves from her waist and he slowly stepped away from her and decided to walk away, but then looked over his shoulder and said, "I'm going to bed. Don't bother me."

Flashback Fin

She shuddered at the memory for it was broken to her. Alex blinked back her tears staring into Justin's cold gray ones. He let go of her wrists and pulled away from harshly and walked to the door which was the exit of her room. Before leaving her breathless once again. He turned around and looked back at her.

"If I have to say that a third time to you little sister then it won't be good for you. So I suggest you watch your back," Justin said. The threat clear in his throat. She heard the door slam then looked over her shoulder as if on cue of how frightened she was about that comment. She turned back to the closed door.

"I know," Alex whispered. Pain caught in her lungs. She cried as if her own brother had carried out his threat already. Alex wrapped her arms around herself for comfort and fell to her knees on the pink carpet below her. She cried so much that she was actually drowning in her own tears. She was hoping it would not have had to come to this, but she could not help it. She lost control of herself. She screamed and screamed and screamed until she finally lost her breath from so much crying and screaming. She then collapsed from the little breath she held. Justin was outside her door hearing her screams of frustration. His eyes sparkled with excitement. He smirked as he felt her collapse onto the floor. Justin then pushed his back off against the door and made his to his room with the same unhuman look on his face.


	5. I Don't Care

Hey Jalex lovers! I guess I described Justin as COLD a little too much because people have been saying that he is very cold. Well I read 2 other stories a long time ago and I instantly love them. So I didn't copy them or anything its just that the brother and sister story that I was reading, it describe the brother as a bloodlust freak. And I thought that was intresting. So I made Justin a cruel asshole. I just thought it would be cool. On to the next chapter people, move it, move it, move it!

This chapter isn't really Jalex affection, more like Jalex possesion.

Chapter 5 - I Don't Care

Alex opened her eyes slowly and realized she was on her bed. She looked around her room and saw Riley sleeping on a chair. She looked at the clock and her eyes widened. 4:22 p.m. Riley and her was supposed to go to movies around 3 o' clock! She got up from her bed then fixed herself up before she woke up Riley. She then walked to Riley slowly.

"Rye...Rye! Wake up," she shook him gently trying to wake him up.

Riley woke up suddenly and smiled at Alex, "hey babe. Good Morning."

Alex giggled, "idiot. Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"Well I came to pick you up so I asked Justin where you were. He said in your room. I knocked, but you wouldn't answer. Then I came in and saw you on the floor like you were dead. I panicked and got Justin, but he said that you were just sleeping. I was going to pick you up, but Justin pulled me back and said he would put you back in bed. He just told me to wait for you to get up. So I did and um... here I am?" He finished his story in a question and that made her giggle. Riley then smiled at her.

"Do you still want to go to the movies?" Alex asked him with a huge grin.

"No duh!" Riley said playfull, "I'll wait for you in the kitchen."

And with that Riley walked out the door leaving her alone in her room. She picked out her clothes quick not really caring what went with what because she knew Riley didn't care about her looks. She frowned remebering how Riley used to chase everything with a short skirt and a pretty face. Then smiled again remembering how he fell in love with her and all she was wearing was a pink strapless shirt and baggy black sweatpants reading a fairy novel. Alex loved books with ancient creatures or mythical creatures such as fairies, dragons, vampires, or unicorns. She believed in all that stuff since she was a wizard and ever since she saw Harry Potter and The Order Of The Pheonix, Alex started to believe in Nargles too. Alex was very strange indeed. Alex looked at herself in the mirror and added little make up to her flawless face then walked out the door. Alex walked down the spiral staircase to meet Riley in the kitchen. She spotted Riley talking to Justin in front of the counter. Riley was extremely dumb, but didn't realize that he was that dumb until she saw him talking to her older brother. Justin had that same fake charming smile, but Riley failed to notice it. She wondered how Riley can be dumb enough to believe that Justin wants Riley as a friend.

"Hey Rye, ready to go?" Alex asked Riley taking his hand and leading him to the door.

"Yeah," Riley replied to her with a smile then looked back at Justin and said, "Later Justin. Talk to you later."

Justin nodded his head and said, "alright then."

Justin watched the 'cutest couple ever' walk out the door and as soon as he heard the door close, his face went emotionless as ever. He realized Riley truly fell in love in love this time. Riley never smiled to any girl the way he smiled at Alex, he never looked at anyone the way he looked at Alex, he never so much as showed his girlfriends in public or told anyone about them, but he wanted to show off Alex to the world to let everyone know that she's his. Riley had told Justin that Alex was the best thing that could ever happen to him, but all Justin's reply was, "I don't care." Justin's muscles tensed at the memory.

Flashback

Justin was at Riley's house in the kitchen. Riley and Justin were talking about school, games, Alex, friends, sports, Alex, homework, family, and ALEX. Alex this and Alex that. Justin's jaw began to tense as Alex was the subject YET AGAIN. Justin began to think in his head. Riley had no right to talk about Alex as if she belonged to him because Alex didn't belong to him. No one owned Alex, but her own brother. Justin, himself. Justin let the tension go and gave Riley his fake charming smile and listened to Riley go on and on about cute Alex is when she's confused or how funny it is when she has a hard time concentrating. This was stupid to hear, as if Justin didn't know the little things Alex did or the little gestures she marked. Then Justin noticed that Riley's head got low then his face began to get serious and he also had a hurt and confused expression on his face. Riley looked up at Justin suddenly. All Justin did was quirk up an eyebrow.

Riley sighed, "Justin. I love her and I don't want to, but I do. I love her and I never want to let her go. When she was just no one to me, I thought she was just a girl. When she wasn't mine, I wanted her to be. Now that she is mine. I never want to let her go. Justin for the first time ever. I am truly in love with someone."

Justin's jaw clenched and bit his lip so hard that blood was spilling from the inside of his mouth sweeping down his throat. Justin's tongue went gliding all over his mouth to lap at the blood. He then let his tension go once again. He decided to just answer Riley truthfully for the first time ever. He decided to show his 'bestfriend' how cruel he really was.

Justin looked at Riley with the emotionless face he gives his rape victims and his family and said in the same cruel voice, "I don't care."

Riley looked at Justin as if he had never seen such a terrifying sight.

Justin continued, "I don't care if you love MY sister. I don't care if she is so important to you. I don't care that this love for MY sister you have for her is different and confusing. I don't honestly give a shit what you feel for her or how strong the feeling is, but you know what? She isn't yours. She will never belong to you. If anything Rye. She is mine, she belongs to me. So I would get that straight. You and her could get married, have kids, live happy fucken lives together, but she will never belong to you."

Riley stood there confused and scared for a second. He had never once in his life seen that look on Justin.

Justin then smiled his charming smile yet again and said walking to the door waving at Riley, "Well its getting late. I guess I should go now. Tell your cousins I said bye. Talk to you later Rye."

Justin smiled walking out the door leaving Riley frozen in fear.

Flashback Fin

Justin smirked as he remembered the fear in Riley's eyes, but the fear that took over Riley didn't excite him as much as Alex's fear did. Alex was different. She had something no girl or no person had for that matter. Justin smirked to himself, Alex was truly unique. He took out a piece of paper from his pocket and picked up his phone. He eyed the paper carefully and dialed the digits that were on the paper. He waited as he listened to the phone ringing.

"Hello?" a girl with a very flirty voice answered.

"Hey Stacy, its me Justin. Justin Russo," Justin replied.

Stacy gasped lightly and said, "hey Justin. What you up to?"

Justin didn't like this girl. He thought Stacy was too preppy, but he hasn't gotten a girl in 2 weeks. So why not?

"Um, listen Stacy. Want to come to my house to hang out?" he asked hoping she had something else to do.

"Yeah! Just let me get ready and you need to give me you address," Stacy sounded like she couldn't wait to be alone with him.

Justin sighed, "its a Sandwhich shop. You won't miss it. Its on Waverly Place."

Stacy beamed in her voice, "oh my god. That is so close to my house. I'll be ready in 15 minutes and then I'll walk over to there in like 7 minutes. Okay?"

Justin pretended to sound pleased, "Perfect. See you in a bit then."

"Okay later," Stacy hung up after that.

Justin just clicked not wanting to hear her stupidtastic voice, he had never once in his life had heard such an irratating voice.

'Well there was Veronica in 6th grade, she had one hell of a wierd ass jumpy voice, but she was a nice screamer,' Justin thought back remembering the girl he fucked years ago.

Justin didn't really like to think about the girls he used to fuck when he was younger because it just made him want to fuck them again. He sighed pretty much bored with nothing to do around the house. He walked down to the sandwhich shop to wait for the stupid girl coming over to his home. He was deep in thought, thinking of what he felt for Alex. He didn't understand what it was about Alex that made him lose control whenever he thought about her fear. He wanted her completely. Mind, body, soul, her whole fucken life. He cared so much for his little sister, but he hated her so much. The little flirt swayed her hips, popped out her pink lips, and walked the hallways where no boy could take their eyes off her. Those stupid no good idiots would flirt with her and that hip swaying hussy just flirted back like she was the god of all hormonal stupid idiot boys. Alex was indeed a flirt, but ever since her and Riley were finally an item she controlled herself and stayed true to her boyfriend.

All boys were in pain to see her with someone else and all jealousy from the boys in school turned straight to Riley. Justin didn't honestly care until Riley said that Alex was his like she was only his property and that burned Justin up. Alex was his and only his. If she were to be 'belonged' to someone else then he would fuck them up in an instant. Justin then heard a knock on the door to the sandwhich shop. Justin smirked and walked to the door.

"Hey beautiful," Justin said as he opened the door.

Stacy stood there giggling as she walked in and said, "hey Justin. What you up to?"

She had her blonde curls pinned up in a messy bun that made her look cute, but only cute. She wore black skinny jeans and a green spaghetti strap shirt that matched her green shoes. She wore thick black eyeliner with bright green eyeshadow and pink blush.

"Nothing much just here bored. Want to come up to my room?" he asked her smirking inwardly to himself.

"Um. Yeah, sure," Stacy replied hesitantly.

"Follow me," Justin said turning his back on her walking up the spiral staircase.

Stacy followed Justin into the plain empty room that had no personality in it at all unless you count the marvel comics and the spiderman clock. The room very much described that a little kid owned the room. There were no pictures, no frames, no books except the huge book on his desk, and there were wasn't anything colorful about it. It was a rather boring room. She looked at Justin and felt like something was wrong. Justin had a hollow look with a sadistic smirk that showed he had something up his sleeve. She looked at him with horrid look.

"Um...Justin?" Stacy tried to speak, but words left her as Justin walked toward her with a hungry gaze.

"Say anything to anyone about this and I'll kill you and get away with it without hesitation," and with that Justin pushed her into the bed. He pinned Stacy's arms down unto the bed with his weight. Stacy tried to struggle out of Justin's grasp, trying to escape. She stared up at him with scared blue eyes and started to cry as she realized what he was about to do.

"Please Justin. Let me go. It hurts," Stacy said with a tearstained face. Justin froze loosening his grip on the scare blonde beneathe him. Those word... Alex said those same words to him when she was scared of what Justin might do. He got off of Stacy backing away from her as if she was some freaking demented thing just like him. He then went back to his emotionless face and looked away from her. She stared at him like he was a complete freak. She got out of the bed not wanting to be in his presence anymore, but before she could run and never talk to him again he began to speak.

"Go home. I was going to rape you senseless, but your too annoying for me to fuck," Justin said in a harsh tone and gave her look that could kill. Stacy didn't hesitate. The minute she the words 'go home,' she left home leaving him in his room alone. Justin found himself on his bed trying to get into a comfortable position, but with no luck. He just decided to lay there helpless and uncomfortable. Justin drifted off to sleep again. Thats all he really did when he was confused about his actions. It was a routine to him now. Confuse himself, hurt or break something, think in his head, and fall to sleep slowly still confused. Justin was half asleep and was wondered... is it worth to be a sadistic bastard than showing, offering, or accepting anyone's love? He had no answer to that for he had drifted to sleep and even after all that thinking, after all that concern about love, he still didn't care.


	6. Lost Memories

Hey Jalex fans! I'm so SO sorry that i kept you guys waiting! A lot happened these past months. I need someone to talk to =[. Lol. Well my EX boyfriend of nine months are over. I dumped him in October for some other guy and the other guy DUMPED ME! Just because he started to like me a lot more and he didn't want to get hurt. My ass! He is professing his love for me everyday, but there is no way I'm giving in. Also I'm so single and I personally am not loving it! Its been a depressing couple of months. =/

Anyway sorry for letting out my emotions like that. Its just that I don't know who to talk to anymore. =[ I know. Pathetic right? Anyway! On to the next chapter!

ENJOY!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter 6 - Lost Memories

Alex came home around 11:00 p.m. She walked to her older brother's door then stared at the plain door for minutes and finally opened it. Alex stood breathless yet again at the broken sight of her sleeping older brother. She felt the same jealousy and the same pain that she had felt when she had seen him sleeping the first time. He looked so peaceful, so broken, so, so... so beautiful. She broke away from this empty trance and stepped closer to her brother. She got on her knees in front of her brother's bed then folded her arms and rested her head on them. Alex stared at her brother's face. Her eyes slowly drooped. Alex had tried her best to keep her dark eyes open, but the sight in front of her made those pretty eyes fall like nothing. Too bad the graceful broken demon had no idea.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

5:00 in the morning

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Justin woke up from his graceful long slumber, but the minute he woke up he realized something did not fit. He rolled over to the other side of his bed and saw his younger sister Alex on the edge of his bed. She had her eyes closed and looked like she had been there for a while. Justin got out of bed slowly then carried Alex bridal style and layed her gently next to him on his bed. Justin layed next to Alex with her in his arms sleeping peacefully like everything and everyone around them was completely gone. She snuggled up closer to Justin wrapping her delicate arms around his waist and went to sleep peacefully. He stared at his younger sister. What time had she came home? Why was she in his room? Why did she sleep in his room when he would most likey hurt her after? Why had he treated her so important instead of hurting her at all?

He simply watched Alex sleep in the dimmed light in his room. Justin kissed her on the top of her head and let his mind wander for a bit. Justin looked up and kept his cold eyes on the ceiling. He let his eyes slowly close and waited for sleep to come.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Where am I?" Justin asked himself.

Then in seconds a little boy that looked so much like Justin popped out in front of him and walked straight torwards Justin. Justin did nothing but stare back at the little boy the same way the little boy stared at him.

"Don't you remember? This is where you found that potion that you thought was just juice. You remember Justin...don't you?" The little boy asked Justin. Just then Justin's eyes grew wide for he knew who this little boy was. It was none other than Justin when he was only 9 years old. Justin stepped back a little and clenched his fist. He stared at the black walls surrounding him. Justin looked back at his 9 year old self and was going to start questioning the little boy, but stopped when he saw the little hand in front of him motioning him to stop. The little boy just pointed at the black wall to his right. So Justin turn his head to where the little boy was pointing at.

It was like watching a video. Justin watched as he saw his 9 year old image look into a dark closet. Curious young Justin looked around the closet seeing different colored potions. Justin stared at the image carefully not remembering this day at all. Young Justin picked up two bottles off the green shelf. One bottle had rainbow swirls floating inside it and the other had dark red and purple swirls floating in it. Young Justin thought it was something like juice so he drank the dark one first and next thing he knew he was inside a big room with images of him with his family and friends. Purple swirls of light wind started to float around the little boy's body, but he seemed to not have notice it. The little boy's expression grew dark, so very empty like.

Young Justin dropped the empty glass bottle causing it to break. The little boy's beautiful green eyes grew to dark harsh grayish and bluish eyes. The little boy looked around the big room and everything grew dark. The beautiful walls of images and painted pictures all faded turned black. Right then and there Justin understood where he was. Young Justin looked at the rainbow glass bottle and drank that potion too. White swirls started to twirl around his body mixing with the purple swirls. The little boy dropped the glass bottle causing that too to break into pieces. A bright white light shined in Justin's face causing him to blink and....

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Justin woke up to the bright sunlight in his face. Sweat poured down his face as he tried to catch his breath. He looked to his right and his left and realized it was all just a dream. His mind went blank after he noticed that his little sister Alex was no where to be found.

"Was Alex a dream too?" Justin curiously thought in his head.

Alex walked back into her room quickly before Justin could wake up. She was scared he might hurt her if she was in his room without his permission again. She collapsed onto her bed and tried to think how she got on top of her brother's bed. She stared up at her ceiling. She seemed to do that a lot now. Her feelings for Riley had lost its spark.

"I don't get it. What has changed about him? Why am I not into him like I used to?" Alex had asked herself. Alex looked at her fuzzy clock. 7:00 in the morning. Alex figured it was too early and tried to fall asleep until...

"ALEX!" Max screamed at his older sister thinking she was completely knocked out.

"Yes Maxy what is it?" Alex asked not seeming to care.

"I need to ask a sibling to complete my school survey. The questions are simple," he answered hopefully.

"Just ask Justin to do it," She told him. Max just nudged up his eyebrow looking at her as if she were stupid.

Alex nodded her head, "Right. Never mind." She answered getting what he meant by his look.

"Okay okay how many questions?" She asked hoping for a short number.

"50 questions," Max replied.

"Fine. Hit me with question one," Alex groaned in boredom.

"Okay. What is your favorite color?" Max asked in excitement. So the torture begins...

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Alex woke up in her bed. She blinked a couple times and wondered when the hell did she fall asleep?! She looked around hoping to find Max, but failed. So she got up from her bed and walked to Max's room and saw that he kept jogging down notes. Alex stared at her younger brother confused.

"Max. What the hell are you doing?" Alex asked rudely.

"Working on my essay. I have to write an essay on how close I am to my siblings," He answered.

"Hmph. Nice. How many pages?" Alex asked interested.

"Just 3, but I'm so into it that I got up to 6!" He boasted proudly.

Alex smiled at her younger brother then hit his shoulder and said, "Good job kid."

Max grinned up at his older sister and said, "Thanks."

Alex giggled then remembered something. "Hey Max how did I fall asleep?" She asked suddenly remembering.

"Oh. He he. You knocked out on question 47," he said giggling.

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Oh well. Later buddie."

"Later," Max replied.

Alex walked out of her younger brother's room closing the door behind her. When she turned around she collided with something that felt like a cold stone wall. Alex looked up and saw that it was just Justin.

"Um oopse. Sorry," Alex apologized for her clumsiness. Justin glared down at her and smirked.

"Watch it," Justin simply said with that disturbing sadistic look. Alex shivered.

She watched her brother gracefully walk away and followed him. Alex wanted to talk to him. She had missed her older brother and figured that if she tried to give herself to him he would give a bit of himself to her. She watched as Justin sat on the couch in the living room and decided to take a cautious seat next to him. Hopefully he won't kill her just for that. Everyone knows that her older brother has just changed a bit. He doesn't need to be fixed, but no one saw the broken pieces of Justin that she saw. No one did. She wanted to break down and cry the minute she saw his sleeping figure. It killed her to watch her older brother sleep in pain.

Alex turned to look at Justin and thought about something to say, but rethunk it quick knowing it would probably be the wrong thing to say. So when she gathered up her thoughts Justin suddenly spoke.

"What do you want? Why don't you go away?" Justin asked in his emotionless expression as always.

Alex blinked back tears to stay strong and not let his hurtful words get to her. She cleared her throat and swallowed the lump she kept in there. She suddenly felt sick and all she really wanted was to lye in bed sipping her hot chocolate. However, Alex kept everything in place. She wasn't about to throw up.

"So how was your day?" Alex asked casually.

Justin turned to Alex carefully as if he suspects she has a knife in her hand. He eyes her as if he knows what she's up to. Alex slides a little to the opposite side of the couch. Justin stands up right in front of her which she is taken back at this. She did not think he would catch on so quick.

"Leave me alone Alex. Don't make me warn you again," Justin threatened her with his a malicious smirk that made him look absolutely evil.

Alex shivered at the memories of the last warnings he gave her. She suddenly shot up and stood right in front of him. Justin stepped back.

"Fine. Your a jerk," Alex spat at him with total disgustness she held on her tongue.

Justin just grinned at her and simply said, "You make it sound like a bad thing."

Alex yelled in frustration as she stomped her way up to her room leaving Justin to luagh at her stupidity. The minute she was out of sight Justin sat back down. He was so deep in to his thoughts. Memorizing Alex's every curve, her pink plump lips, her dark eyes, her soft, silky black hair... Her beautiful face that haunted him for nights. The face that he wanted so bad to see in pain. Unfortunately he couldn't see that much pain in her face. He had to change that sooner or later...

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Exceptional: I can't believe you finished Midnight Sun already.... Jerk.

Midnight: I have time........... Unlike some people.

Exceptional: Shut up. Well I have a life unlike SOME people...

Midnight: HEY!!! I'm a gamer! I have plenty of lives.

Exceptional: *rolls eyes* Figures...

Midnight: Hey Midnight! Weren't you going to thank all the people who reviewed your work?

Exceptional: Um...yeah? Oh wait! I remember. Go for it Midnight!

Midnight: Here is Exceptional's Thank You List!

Exceptional: This is for all the people who have reviewed my story.  
Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!

disney-fr3ak

Lynne102

Jak4

jalex1

BroodBoy

loveyoumeanitbye

.Point.

RIOTAGAINSTAPUSHISTORY

JacktheMonkeyxo

Author- in-progress

Rikki01

Evane21

[such a small list but i love it]

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+

If anyone has any question about my story please ask away and I promise to answer them truthfully. I'll post them on my next chapter and I'll have my answer on my next chapter as well.  
Thank you for reading! 


	7. Losing These Sparks

**Heyy Peoples! :) Who misses me? lol Anyways sorry peeps for taking my sweet ass time but I was out of internet for a long ass time and I had to fucken wait. Plus the raves were calling out to me and hey who the hell am I to reject a perfectly good rave? Unless it was some wack ass house party. Well I'm back and I hope you guys frogive me. Here is the next chapter to my story. I know you've all been waiting. WELL WAIT NO MORE! :D**

**Oh wait... Some of you asked me a couple of questions. So I'm going to answer them right now.**

**From: MyHeroRaven**

**Q:** I just wanted to know what two fics you read and loved. Cuz I wanna read them.

**A:** One story is from Naruto. The first one. It is based on Gaara and Temari who are brother and sister. The story is called Pain Binds Us by (name). The other story is about Hermione and Draco from the book Harry Potter. You see the incest isn't until later into the story when Draco and Hermione's grandchildren grow up and fall in love with each other. That story is called Time Will Tell by (name). Mind you that it isn't a pretty ending :(

**From: Jak4**

**Q:** Someone is very possesive. How far would Justin go for Alex? Has he killed someone before or what?

**A:** Well I honestly don't understand your first question sweetheart. I apologize. Maybe you should explain the question to me later. And as for the next question... I made Justin into a sadistic asshole. No sympathy for no one. So has he killed? Yes, but very explicit deaths frighten me. So I wouldn't write about him killing anyone.

**From: twilightermurff26**

**Q:** Please tell me when Justin is going to change or if he's umm... (gulp) gonna rape Alex?

**A:** Honestly sweetpea I was actually thinking about having him rape Alex, but I planned rape for someone else. Don't worry I plan not to be so explicit about it. Alex is safe. Maybe he'll change or maybe he won't.

**From: Princesakarlita411**

**Q: **Will Alex be able to get the old Justin back?

**A:** That I don't know my dear. There is a twist in all of this you know. Maybe if you keep reading then we'll find out answer soon ;)

**Well there are your answers! Have anymore questions? Don't be shy! :)**

**Chapter 7 - Losing These Sparks**

**Alex's POV**

I stood in the middle of my room so still as a statue. Why am I so scared of my brother? This used to be my annoying geek of a brother I used to prank on when we were little. We used to have so much frun together. I've never felt so scared of anyone before. What the hell is wrong with me? It was 3 in the afternoon and my body felt so weak, but I refused to fall into unconsiousness. I took out a pen and a notebook. Poetry had always been my thing ever since I was 12 years old. I'm so conceited so I will admit to myself what an awesome ass writer I am to be honest. I wrote a poem in only a couple of minutes. 13 minutes and 32 lines to be exact. It was last minute homework in class. I got a perfect score too. I truly felt talented.

_Beep Beep Beep_

That annoying beeping noise came from my cell phone. Someone had texted me. Who texted me? Riley of course.

_Hey babe! :) Are you busy today? Lets go out! :D_

I smiled sadly at the text message. It wasn't the same anymore. I don't feel like I used to. Do I leave him?

_Hey Riley I'm not busy. What do you have in mine? :)_

No. I'm not going to break his heart. I'll learn to love him again.

_Dinner and a nice picnick afterdark ;) Star gazing all night._

_Awwwe how sweet! What time?_

_7 o'clock! Don't forget! I'll see you later. I have to go :( I love you!_

_Okay bye! I love you too_

It was only 3:56 in the afternoon. Seven o'clock was 3 hours away! What else could I do to kill time? I looked out the window and down at a couple who looked so happy together. I grimaced at the sight. Why couldn't me and Riley be like that? Why couldn't I love Riley like this girl loves that boy? I could tell how they felt about each other just by the yucky gooey eyes they made at each other. Ewww! My stomach just growled. Well there is a way to kill time. The kitchen it is. I gave one last look at the lovey dovey couple out my window. The only thing I find cute about this couple is that it looks like they treat every kiss like its their first. Every kiss I shared with Riley just got too old.

I headed toward the substation to tell my mom to make me a sandwhich. Ugh! And with a groan I managed to remember about my parents out of town business. I sighed heading toward back my kitchen upstairs to make my own sandwhich only to find Justin sitting on the couch reading a book. Fear struck my body like lightning struck a tree. I tried to remain calm. Very, very calm, but my heart was beating extremely fast than its supposed to. With a jolt of dissapointment, I remembered that I was suppose to ask Justin for permission for every little thing. That means also going out with Riley tonight. I'll ask him later. I mean the date is only like 3 more hours away. Finally my body began to move as I headed toward the fridge to get the ingredients to make my sandwhich. As I started making my sandwhich I had eyed Justin curiously. I'm wondering if he even notice me walk in. What if he knows I'm looking at him? What if-

"Alex," said Justin snapping me out of my thoughts, "Do you mind? I like to read without distraction."

"Oh, so- so- sorry," I stammered apologetically. I could've sworn I saw the corners of his lips perk up into a sly smirk. I pouted slightly. What is so funny about apologizing? Well I made him smirk. I guess I could ask about Riley now.

"Justin?" I said his name in a question because I wanted his attention.

"Hn," responded Justin.

"Can I go out tonight?" I asked him hesitantly, "Can I go out with Riley tonight I mean?"

"No," Justin's only reply to me. I pouted again.

"Why not? I mean I know you're not going to do anything today! Max isn't either!" I pleaded.

Justin stood up leaving his book on the couch. I froze. Fear struck me all over again. What was he going to do? I stood my ground even though I was scared as hell. He took only a few steps to the counter where I stood. He glared at me as though disobeying him was the worst thing in the planet.

"I said **NO **Alex. No means no. Are you stupid or something?" Justin spat at me as if I broke something valuable.

"NO I'm not stupid! I just want to go out and have fun! What is so wrong with that?" I shouted at him.

"I said no..." Justin trailed off as he came closer to me, "Why are you even upset that I said no? I mean its not like you feel the same as you used to with Riley. Don't bother telling me stupid lies because in the end you know I'm right and always will be right."

I stood there frozen at my older brother's words. How had he known? How did he know what I felt? I looked up at Justin with angered eyes. What should I say to that? What should I do? Well I guess there is no need to lie here.

"I could love learn to love him again," I whispered softly, "I could learn to feel the same way like I used to."

"Hmph," Justin smirked, "You will never love him like you used to Alex. You will never see him through love sick eyes again. You will never feel the same tingly feeling whenever you kiss him. You will never feel the same heat you once did when he touches you. Don't get me started on sex."

My face turned a crimson red and blushed furiously at his words. How in the world can he say that? Me and Riley never done such a thing! Sex never happened. Far from it!

"We never had sex!" I blurted out, "Yeah you know? You're right about everything! Of course I'm never going to feel the same way again or get the same sensations and if we were having sex than of course I won't feel it anymore! But, we're not and I won't break his heart because I don't love him anymore. I won't break a really great guy's heart."

"Hmph. You still can't go," Justin simply said with a smirk. I snapped. All that tortue just for him to smirk at me.

_**SMACK**_

My hand collided with Justin's face and I never felt so relieved, but at the same time I have never been so scared. Justin stood still. His stunned expression immediately turned to pure anger. He reached out for my wrist and he tightened it in his hand. I gasped in pain. He pressed me up against the counter with his fingers still wrapped around my wrist. I felt really uncomfortable with the certain position he chose to put me in. What do I do? Everything had grown silent for a while, but as I stared into my brother's cold eyes I could feel them screaming at me. I closed my eyes afraid that he could see right into my fear. I felt him shift a little and I felt his breath against my ear. My breath hitched up as his breath hit my tickle spot under my hear.

"Who the hell do you think you are to treat me the way you just did?" Justin whispered menacingly into my ear, "I don't give a rat's ass how much you think you could ever try to love Riley. You can't. I know you can't. It over the minute you admit that you don't love him anymore."

Silent tears started to fall down my face as I slowly opened my eyes and soon I was sobbing as Justin gripped my wrist tighter. He was right. He always was right. Why should I deny it any longer? Justin pushed away from me roughly making me grab onto the counter for support.

"Its not fa- fair. You could at le- least let me tr- try to lo- lo- love him," I whispered to him between sobs as he began to walk away. He turned to smirk at me. Not a hint of sympathy. Not a hint of dispair. Not a hint of remorse.

"Why would I want to do that? You'd just be with him more. I could care less how sad he'll be once he finds out how you're over him already," said Justin with a slight chuckle.

How can he just laugh? How can he just simply laugh at me while I cry? I've never felt so hurt in my life.

"I ha- hate you! How ca- can you be so cru- cruel?" I shouted at my brother still sobbing. He simply looked at me as his head tilted to the side. His smirk has thinned into a tight line. He looked at me in deep thought. Had he cared about what I thought about him? Then my thoughts faded as I saw him smirk once again. Of course this is Justin Russo. My brother. He didn't care what anyone thought about him. Especially me.

"This is me Alex. You don't like? Then don't fucken have to," Justin said as he walked away. Tears still fell down my face silently. I stopped sobbing after like an hour. I stared at the clock on my cell phone.

6:45 p.m.

Riley would be here soon, but after this whole thing with Justin then what would I do now? Would I still try to love Riley? Should I just break up with him? We've been through so much. Should I still try? My thoughts distracted me. Maybe I should cancel out on Riley and break up with him later. I dialed Riley's number on my phone as I calmed myself down. Several rings went on until finally Riley answered the phone.

"Hey babe!" I could hear the excitement in Riley's voice.

"Hi Riley. Listen I can't go out tonight," I said hoping to sound disappointed.

"Oh. Well ok. Maybe next time?" Riley didn't bother hiding his disappointment.

"Yeah. Definitely," I lied through gritted teeth, "I'll see you soon okay? I have chores to take care of."

"Okay I love you. Bye," said Riley sadly, but now what do I say to that?

"I...," I trailed off slightly,"I have to go. Justin is having a fit."

And with that I clicked on him. There was no way I could tell him that I love him now because now at this moment I'm finally going to admit that I do not love Riley anymore. I ran up to my room and stared at myself in the mirror.

"What will you do now Alex?" said a familiar cold voice by my door. I turned to face my brother with a glare.

"I'm going to go take a shower," I said sourly as I pushed passed him to the restroom. After I'm done with my shower, after I'm done sleeping, and after this day is over I'll wake up tomorrow and think of a way to break Riley's heart. I can't go on pretending that the sparks are still flying around me because they've fallen onto the floor and I can't pick them up anymore.

**Hello Jalex lovers! I'm going to be completely honest with you. I did not think that this chapter was so great, but I'm satisfied. I hope it satisfies you too until the next chapter! Ohhh and I kind of don't like the grammar and spelling either.**

**So if anyone is willing to help me work on my story and fix it up and I only mean by spelling and grammar then I'll gladly accept anyone who will work with me :)**

**Love you all! :D**


	8. Closer To You

**Chapter 8 - Closer To You**

Justin woke up on a cold marble floor and looked around. His eyes blurred a little because he barely began to wake up. He suddenly was overwhelmed by nausea as he steadied himself to stand up straight. He suddenly felt cold. Very cold. So cold like he had been standing outside on the concrete floor in the middle of winter. He started walking towards a very tall door that intrigued him greatly. The door was about 20 feet tall and painted a shiny silver. He reached out for the crystal knob, but stopped as he heard a silent rustling behind him. His head snapped over his shoulder.

"Show yourself kid," said Justin nonchalantly.

Purple smoke swirled around in front of Justin as a figure shorter than him started to appear. Justin stared wide eyed as he took in every detail of his 14 year old self. Young Justin simply smirked at Justin. Justin's heart started to beat really fast. He remembered that he had an encounter with his 9 year old self just the other night, but it was a dream. Relief shot right through Justin. A dream. It should be just a dream, but...

Why did everything feel so real? The marble floor feels so cold. The cool air blew at him and it felt so real.

"Do you think this is a dream?" Young Justin said to Justin. Justin simply stared at his younger self wide eyed once again, but simply shook off his shock. Justin was confused. It was as though his younger self read his mind.

"Do you?" Young Justin asked once again getting impatient. Justin simply shook off all his weak emotions and smirked at his younger self.

"What else would this be?" Justin asked challenging his younger self.

"Follow me. You can't go through that door yet," said Young Justin ignoring Justin's question. Justin took notice to this, but said nothing and played along. He began to follow his younger self. Young Justin lead Justin downstairs to a very extremely dark room. In the corner there was a pure white wooden door. Young Justin pointed at it.

"Go on," Young Justin said to Justin,"Pass through that door."

Justin walked toward the pure white door with hesitation. He tightened his hand around the rusty brass knob and wanted to ask his younger self more questions, but as he turned around his younger self was gone. He decided to forget his questions. He was just curious anyway. Justin looked back at the door and opened it slowly. A bright light flashed in his eyes and shut his eyes tight. When he opened them back up he stood in the middle of a dark room. An empty room. He remembered this room.

His 9 year old self brought him to the same room.

"So you remember where you're at," said a chuckling voice in a very dark corner. Justin's head whipped to the corner where he heard the voice. Alex exposed herself as she walked out of the dark shadows. Justin stared at her in wonder and confusion. He didn't understand her reason to be here. What did she have to do with anything that involved him?

"Don't look at me like that my dear brother," said Alex as she laughed bitterly, "I have every right to be here as your stupid annoying clones."

"And what right do you have?" Justin asked his younger sister with a smirk. His smirk faded as Alex stared all over the dark empty room. He looked at her as if memorized. Her hair wasn't done. Just straight long hair. No curls, hairspray, clip, or headband. She wore a light gray button down shirt that stopped above her knee. He recognized that shirt. It was his, but he lost it a long while ago. Not recently, but not that long either. No shorts or pants or shoes for that matter. She wore no make up. Her face was as innocent as a 5 year old girl's dreams. She still looked around the empty room with fear in her eyes. She was scared. Excitement flashed across his face.

"This room. It gives me goosebumps," stated Alex with a shiver. She looked back at his face with unsure eyes, "Please say something."

Justin stood silent. What should he say? He really wanted to know so many things, but instead he decided to hold all his curiosity in.

"What do I say?" asked Justin with a slight smirk. Alex just looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm disappointed with what I'm supposed to show you. These memories are not very pretty," said Alex with a strangled voice. She wanted to show him memories. He looked into her eyes curiously. Finally with a sigh she had pointed her finger toward the wall on the left side of them. Justin slowly turned his head to the left and saw the huge white screen he had seen in his other dream. Justin recognized the memory. He was 14 years old. He remembered the memory oh so clearly. Justin stared at the memory with such excitement for it was the first time he had committed rape. He roughly had sexual intercourse with the young girl. He may have been 14, but he was rather tall for his age. The girl was 17 years old and Justin was still taller than her. After he had raped her she had came back to him for more.

The memory faded and Justin looked over at Alex with a smirk. Her face turned pink and her eyes were watery and puffy.

"How can you be so cruel?" Alex whispered sadly. Justin simply held his smirk and chuckled.

"They enjoyed themselves afterwards did they not?" Justin asked cockily. Alex glared at him through hatred eyes.

"Next," replied Alex angrily as she turned her head back to the white screen. Alex stared with anger as Justin stared with interest.

It was Alex when she was 11 years old. Her small petite figure flaunting around the room gracefully as she searched for her favorite stuffed animal. Justin barely remembered this memory. Its not something he really cared about. What value or meaning did this memory have? He just took her stuffed animal and argued with her. He watched as his younger self and younger Alex got into an argument about taking her stuffed animal. Justin grabbed her tiny wrist and gripped it tightly as Alex looked at him with fear stricken eyes. Younger Justin gasped suddenly. Staring at the fear in her eyes made something look different in his. Justin looked carefully at the memory. There was lust hidden in his younger self's eyes along with excitement. The white screen faded into the darkness.

Justin looked over at Alex. She glared at him angrily for reasons he definitely knew why, but he clearly didn't care. Alex turned her back at Justin.

"What did that have to do with anything?" asked Justin.

"Do you even understand? You don't enjoy just anyone's fear. You don't really enjoy it at all. You just enjoy the fact that its Alex," Alex said above a whisper.

Shock passed through Justin. That couldn't be it. He enjoyed messing with everyone's head. He enjoyed hurting everyone. Didn't he just brutally rape that 17 year old girl? Alex was just a joke to him. Nothing more.

"Oh trust me Justin. Alex is the only reason for your excitement. The 17 year old girl was just a temporary replacement. Alex is the whole reason you decided that it is better to be feared than love," Alex stated bitterly.

Justin didn't like the fact that Alex could be right. His jaw tightened a bit. Who was she anyway? Definitely not the real Alex.

"You really want to know what I am?" Alex asked lightly with a smirk.

Justin eyed her cautiously, but said nothing. He looked over her features one last time as she pointed over to the wall behind him. As he turned around to face the wall, a blinding red light flashed in front of his eyes and with that he woke up by the slight sun ray creasing through his window. He looked around his room as he struggled a little to sit up straight. He looked down to stare at his sweaty palms. The temperature was hot. Although moments ago he seemed to be really be cold. It all felt so real. The marble floor. The dark room. The white door. The brass knob. It all felt so real. Alex looked so real...

A dream...

Just a dream.

Justin looked over at his clock and groaned. 6 o'clock in the morning. He stood up from his bed to walk towards the restroom down the hall. Just as he was about to reach for the door knob, it had opened quick and nearly missed his face by inches. His eyes instantly closed his eyes stunned, but recovered quickly and opened his eyes to glare at the person before him, but stopped. It was Alex in nothing, but a towel. Alex nearly dropped her towel in fear. Justin looked over at Alex. Alex suddenly saw a certain spark in his eyes that she has never seen before and it scared her. Had Justin been any other guy then she would immediately assume that he was checking her out, but this wasn't any other guy. This was her brother. Someone that she has seen everyday of her life, but not so much as known. At this moment she had decided that Justin was definitely observing her.

"Justin?" said Alex not bothering to hide her fear. Justin blinked and glared down at the petite girl.

"What the hell Alex? You almost hit me in the face with the damn door," said Justin angrily. Alex's face pouted slightly with her bottom lip trembling out.

"You jerk! It was only an accident," Alex bit back sourly.

"Accident my ass. I don't care! Not even a damn apology? You just yell back at me?" Justin spat in her face.

"Apology? APOLOGY? What about you? You never say sorry to anyone for the shit you do!" said Alex angrily. Her blood boiled at the very sight of her brother at that moment. Justin seemed taken back at this. Alex was actually yelling at him. Just as he was about to say something, another door opened. Max walked out of the door and stared at his older brother and sister who seemed to be heated up in an argument.

"Oh don't mind me. Keep it up. You guys did yesterday, but honestly can't anyone get sleep around here?" asked Max very rudely.

"We have to go to school anyway Max so get up," Max knew that Justin had said that to him, but he didn't want to lose this evil eye contest he seemed to be having with his only sister. Max ignored them both as he went back to his room to get ready. Alex huffed loudly and stomped towards her room. Justin watched her walk away with annoyed eyes and swaggered his way into the restroom. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and glared at himself in anger. Alex spatting at him like that seemed to have affected him greatly. He had to control himself. He had to stay calm and not let Alex get to him. His jaw unclenched itself, his hands loosened their grip on the pearly white sink, and he let out a frustrated sigh. He was going to be the smart boy his teachers expect him to be, he was going to be the social nerd his so called 'friends' expect him to be, and he's going to act like its just an ordinary day as soon as he steps into the halls of his school today. It was going to be a long day...

Justin walked toward his locker to get his Spanish text book before he left home and was too busy to notice the excited brunette running towards him. Stacy then stood before him with a smile on her face as he closed his locker. Justin stared at her bewildered. Justin was about to say something to her, but she had placed her hand on his chest and leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"That night was so exciting Justin and I was thinking if maybe you might want me to come over later on?" asked Stacy seductively. Justin cocked an eyebrow at this and smirked. He moved away from her swiftly and took a step away from her.

"Yeah, uh I don't think so," Justin remarked with a slight chuckle as he walked away. He may have to wait for sex a little bit more longer, but the frustrated pout on Stacy's face was worth it. Just as he turned the corner towards Alex's locker he had frozen in place. His eyes darkened at the sight of Alex and Riley kissing in the middle of the hallway. Alex was supposed to dump Riley today and break his weak little heart. Alex pulled away from the kiss and smiled up at Riley then her smile faded as she noticed Justin watching them. Riley followed her gaze and stiffened as he looked into Justin's eyes. Justin meant to glare at them both, but he just couldn't keep his eyes off of Alex. Justin passed them both as if he didn't know them at all and walked home by himself.

**Alex's POV**

I hate Mondays because its always the first day of the week and sometimes you have to face something you thought you left back on Friday. I was so ready to do it today. I was so ready to break this poor boy's heart. I was so ready, but when I saw his smiling face and the pure white rose in his hand, I just couldn't do it anymore. I accepted his rose and I lied to his face. I said I loved him and then he kissed me. And then you know how you get that terrible shiver down your spine when you feel cold eyes watching you? Sure enough I turned my head a little and saw my brother's raging eyes gazing towards me. He walked swiftly passed Riley and me as though we were an empty bus seat. So now I'm outside the door of my home trying to sneek in as quietly as possible. There was no way I was going to be able to face Justin after that look in his face.

I hope to God that I make it out alive. I know for sure that my older brother has it out for me today.


	9. Lust, Fear, And Pain

**Chapter 9 - Lust, Fear, And Pain**

_**Alex's POV**_

I slipped quickly into my room as quietly as possible and prayed to whoever is up there that has higher power than Justin that he does not hear me at all. Get dressed, packed a little bit of clothes, and get the hell out of here. I'll just say that I'm sleeping over Harper's house because we have a project due together. Well part of that is true. Me and Harper **do** have a project assigned together, but it was a damn science project. I was just going to pretend to forget all about it and just make Harper do all the work. What am I going to do? I think I'll have to help out with the stupid project dammit. Why can't I have a normal brother like every other teenage girl? Okay I have to change my clothes, but what should I wear? Maybe I have something I'd like to wear in my closet.

As I walked over to my small closet, I heard my door creak open and I didn't have to turn around to see who it was. I knew exactly who it is and I can't decide whether to turn around and kick him out of my room because I'm changing or just to not turn around at all. So I decided to ignore him and get back to staring at my clothes in my small closet because apparently I am still having trouble choosing my outfit today, but to be honest I'm not even paying attention to my clothes anymore. I'm trying to pay attention to the other figure inside my room. I hear my door being slammed closed shut and I wonder if he left or left us both in here alone. I'm too scared to turn around. I don't want to know what he has to say because I know that all he wants to do is talk about Riley and I'm too scared to talk about him. I just can't face both these boys anymore.

"Where do you think you're going?" Justin demanded in his same harsh tone.

I picked up a white shirt that I was thinking about wearing and thought about it. Should I say Harper's house or Riley's? Does this whole Riley thing really bother him that much?

''Where do you think?" I bit back with another question.

A chill went down my neck as I felt his hand graze against my hair slightly sending more chills. I gasped silently hoping that he didn't hear and then l stopped feeling his hand suddenly. I still haven't turned around to face him, but I could feel how close he is to me and I could feel his grey eyes burning a hole in the back of my head. I could feel his cold breath slipping into my hair as he spoke. I wonder what my brother is thinking about right now. My brother. My older brother...

"Where are you going?" Justin asked more calmly.

I looked down at my dark, purple carpet thinking. What would I say? Riley's house or Harper's? Does he really get mad if I were to mention my boyfriend at all? Should I test it? Should I...?

"I... I'm going to Riley's house. To do our project together," I lied through my teeth hesitantly.

His muscles tensed up and I could see it in his jaw. It was tightening up. His grey eyes grew colder and he glared straight at me. I stepped back a little to step away from him. He was angry.

"No. You're not going," Justin said with a strangled voice as he stepped closer to me. I backed up into my small closet pressing myself up against the closet door.

"Why not?" I complained very desperately.

He said nothing, but glared at me as though I've done something very wrong. He stepped closer to me and slammed a hand against my closet door.

"Because I know that you're lying to me. I know that you and Riley do not have a project together and I know that you could care less about any project you get. I know that you would never try to do a project with him because that means that you would have to do some work and you and I both know that you will not let him see just how lazy you are. The real question is: Why did you lie to me about something like this? Especially lie to the only person who knows you inside and out?" He explained thoroughly as he smirked like he always does when he's right and with glared eyes straight at him I knew he was right about everything. As a teenager, you would still lie to try to cover up another one when you're in this situation with an adult, but I'm a teenager in this situation with my older brother and you know there is no way to get out this one with a lie.

Especially when your older brother is also a teenager.

"Okay fine. You got me. I'm going to sleep over Harper's house. Me and her have a project together," I said not so unenthusiastically and he said nothing, but stared at me. His eyes never left mine and I decided that I had to get the hell out of here, "Get out. I have to change."

Just as I was about to move away from him, his other arm blocks my path as he places his other palm on my closet door. I'm trapped. Trapped between him and my closet doors. I couldn't help, but let the fear rush into me like it always does when Justin is so close to being dangerous. Me and Justin made eye contact as he tilted his head slightly trying to get a better look at me and I feared that he would notice how scared I am.

"You didn't answer my question," Justin says softly. I looked at him in confusion.

"What question?" I asked in genuine confusion.

"Why did you lie to me about going to Riley's house?" He asked impatiently. This is a bad sign and I could just tell that this is a bad sign because he's trapping me in my own room. He continues his accusations confidently, "I know for a fact that the spark between you both is gone. Well for you, but he's still a poor idiot who thinks his relationship is growing more and more by day. So tell me why do you keep leading him on?"

What was I supposed to say? I couldn't break up with Riley because I felt bad for the guy?

"I-," I started off, but I stopped myself. I hesitated to speak again, but I closed my mouth shut because I know that no matter what I say, Justin will always think its not an excuse. I find my voice once again and I try speaking once again, "I couldn't just break up with him without trying to make things work again."

That was my pathetic excuse and it was the honest truth. I truly believe that I shouldn't rush into the break up immediately just because I feel the spark going down and without trying to get that spark back. I had to try and if nothing seems to work then I'll have no choice, but to dump him. Its only fair right?

Justin is considering my excuse because he tilts his head to the side in confusion and relaxes his muscles. As he stares at me I start to feel uncomfortable. I try to push him away from me softly so I could get out of this awkward position, but he stays put where he stands. I look up at him and whispered, "Justin?"

I could feel how well his shirt fits him under my fingertips and I get small chills down my spine. His muscles are pressed up against my palms and I feel something pumping. Then it hits me like a lightning bolt. His heart is beating so fast and I start to tremble under his gaze. I stare down at my shoes and I have no intention in looking back at my brother. Anger is now inflicted on myself for these god damn stupid thoughts because for a second I had thought that Justin, my brother, my flesh and blood was attractive and this scares me ever so greatly.

"Again. Why did you lie to me about going to Riley's house?" Justin's voice startles me and I look back at him to think about a way out of this question. Now how was I supposed to get out of this one?

"I lied because I wanted to get you mad. You always get mad when I take your BEST FRIEND away from," I lied with a smirk. The same smirks he always gives me. I know it was dangerous to play with his emotions like this, but I was desperate. I stared into Justin's cold eyes and I was blocked. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he knew something. Justin smiled at me dangerously and let his hands graze down my shoulders to my elbows and gripped both of my wrists roughly. I eyed him worriedly as I ignored the little bit of pain.

"Don't give me that look Alex," Justin said as he started to lean into me. I could feel his breath hitting my face gently. The faint scent of peppermint invaded my nostrils. I stared into my brother's eyes. He seemed so absorbed into something that scared me. He looked over my body hungrily and was leaning ever so close to my ear.

"Why so tense my dear _sister_?" asked Justin. The way he spat out the word sister made me flinch. He doesn't think of me as a sister at all and I would know that best. I know my own brother better than anything and anyone. Then he grasped my hair roughly and lifted it up. I looked down at my shoes and silently pray he wouldn't be super mad.

"You let him do this to you?" Justin asked obviously pissed off about the hickeys on my neck. I pulled away from him as he let go of me with a slight push.

"He's my boyfriend. We get carried away when we're intimate," I say to him calmly. He glared menacingly and breathed heavily. Tensity rose higher between us. He was getting very frustrated now and I could see it so perfectly.

"You're fucken fourteen years old Alex!" His voice rose higher and this scared me. I understand the whole protective brother act. I honestly do, but its not fair now.

"Why are you lecturing me now? Where was this over protective brother act when I was younger than this? Why does it matter now what I do?" I questioned him and I gasped as he flinched at my words. I'm not sure if he flinched at my raise of tone or the questions that I have asked. He grasped both of my shoulders and pressed me hard against the wall of my room. I hissed in pain then looked up at him. What is going on through his mind?

"Do you like these bite marks on you? Does it feel good when he places his lips against your skin? When he sucks on your sensitive creamy skin?" Justin's voice sounds different. His gaze was now filled with lust and before I knew it...

Justin couldn't take his eyes off of the little scrapes on my arm that were now beginning to drip out blood little by little.

**...**

_**End of Alex's POV**_

**...**

Justin held his gaze on Alex's small cuts on her arms and was dazzled by the blood.

"Justin? Justin?" Alex called out to her older brother, but to no avail as he stepped away slowly.

"Did I do that Alex?" Justin asked calmly not really caring if he did or not. Alex stayed put in the spot where Justin had pinned her and nodded softly. Justin's hand moved to her arm and grazed her cuts slightly and she hissed in pain then stepped back slightly. Justin didn't like this and gripped her arms roughly and pulled her to him.

"Justin this hurts," Alex hissed bitterly. Justin dug his nails into her arms which caused a cry of pain from Alex. Tears brimmed her eyes suddenly as she hissed more from the pain. Justin enjoyed this very much and he didn't understand why. Every hiss aroused him and every time he caused her pain he felt alive. His little sister's pain was so beautiful and he didn't wanna let it go. The tears that fell from her face made him want to see her breakdown and see more tears.

Alex pleaded and begged for Justin to let her go and finally he snapped out of his daze. Justin let go of Alex as she wept onto the floor. He looked and her arms and saw how deep his nails had sunk into her arms. She looked up to see his face and gasped. Lust took over his face and he looked hungrily over her weeping body. Justin stepped back a little. This wasn't a game anymore. He wanted his sister and he wanted her bad.

"Justin?" said Alex weakly.

That was all he needed to get out of her room. Alex watched as he left and hoped she wouldn't have to face this type of lust ever again. The look her brother had given her made her tremble that night. All night. Until she fell asleep and dreamed that Justin was under her grasp instead.

-_To be continued_-

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my chapters and I decided to pick out ideas from 1 of my Jalex readers. If anyone would like to help then please send a message with one of your ideas please. I promise to thank you, put your pen name in the chapter you helped me in, and promise to give credit to your parts in the story. Thank you for reading and I hoped you liked this chapter(;**


	10. Now or Never

So I know you're upset with me. I am deeply sorry for my lack of writing guys, but I promise to make it up to you guys. I'm up for ideas and I promise to visit more often okay? I finished this chapter in hopes that you will forgive me. I still love you guys though, that's why I came back for you. Any questions? Anything at all, just let me know. On with the next chapter!

Chapter - Now or Never

**Tuesday [5:30am]**

Justin has been sitting on his bed for hours still trying to wrap his mind around control as it struggled to get loose. He glared blankly into his empty room trying to contain his thoughts as his clenched hands reached up to his hair. Why did he _feel_ like _this_? What are these emotions that he could not grasp? Science, physics, mechanics, medical equipment, math, history, language, vocabulary, speech, debate, directing, music ... His brain could handle all of those things because Justin was a gifted child and he was just that bright for his age. But, emotions, feelings, senses, pain, anger, irritation, sadness ... It was so _complicated_. He does what he wants and that's that, but when things like this do get in the way then what is he supposed to do? He still couldn't wrap his mind around how to handle such a situation.

Justin Russo didn't know much about emotions nor did he care much about them either. They were just a nuisance that the human body and the human mind didn't have time for. He wasn't human. He was made of magic though and that was really all the information he needed about himself. With magic, there was nothing he couldn't do. However, he wasn't God and he didn't try to play God. He could never pay the toll to become God. He could try to gain all the power in the world and become one powerful wizard, but he had emotions. Emotions gave him restrictions even though he tries his best to look passed them.

Justin wasn't even thinking straight anymore. He confused himself and being confused made him all the more frustrated.

He couldn't look passed his family's fear, he couldn't look passed his little sister's pain, he couldn't look passed his own confusion, and he just couldn't look passed his own excitement as he watched Alex gaze up at him in pure fear. What was he supposed to do about this? He felt as though the same question has been attacking his mind for such a long while now that he almost, _almost_ decided to give up on his own little prank on Alex.

He couldn't sleep.

Sleep was never a hard thing to grasp with Justin. It was always too easy to just clear his mind, forget the whole world, rest, and peacefully fall asleep. It was just so easy. Now he wasn't so sure because the irritation and frustration are making him hit his peak to the point where he wanted to cause a tantrum right then and there. Things between Alex and Justin have already gotten too complicated too fast and if he didn't think of something quick, then his whole plan could be in ruins all because he couldn't control his blood lust. Time seemed to have flown right by him because before he knew it, it was already time for school.

Alex sat straight up from her bed, waking up from many dreams of Justin.

This confused her to no end. Last night, not only did he scare the living crap out of her, but he also turned into a blood lust psychopath right before her innocent eyes. Damn, if looks could kill. Her dreams confused her the most. She had dreams of having him under her control, in the palm of her hand, as if she was the only person in the whole world that could keep him at bay if needed, but they were nothing, but dreams. Nightmares even. Useless nightmares.

Alex grazed her bruised arms gently, remembering the roughness of Justin's hands gripping onto her. What happened to Justin? Her older brother Justin. What _happened_?

**Beep Beep Beep**

Alex looked over her surroundings of her room. Barely noticeable sunlight slipping into her room as though it were sneaking up on her. She did not like that. She didn't like that one bit. Reaching up to her hair, shaking it loose from its pony tail. She looked over her small dresser by her bed and picked up her phone.

To: Alex

From: Harper

Alex, I'll be there in 30 minutes.

To: Harper

From: Alex

Got cha.

Alex sat down her phone and jumped out of her warm blankets. She picked her head up at the clock above her door and saw that it was 6:30 in the morning. She didn't really need to do much to clean herself up. Picked out her clothes, set them aside, head to the restroom, brush her teeth, hope not to run into Justin, get out, go to her room, brush her hair, put fresh clothes on, grab school crap, and walk out the door. She literately did all of this in just 20 minutes, power walked all the way downstairs, and head straight to the front door where Harper waited for her with a smile. Alex breathed a sigh of relief until she looked to her right and noticed that her dear loving brother walked out of the store next to their family's shop with a book in tow...

Alex mentally punched Justin in the face, but physically she looked over to Harper and said:

"Hey Harper, sorry about last night. Party Pooper over there didn't let me leave," pointing over at Justin who just rolled his eyes at Alex's remark. Harper just smiled.

"It's cool since your parents are away and all."

Just then, Max had walked out and they all began to walk to school.

It was lunchtime.

It was now or never.

It had to be done.

She was going to do it.

Nothing was going to stop her this time.

Nothing.

She quietly walked out into the empty hall of the second floor of her school. Inhale and exhale. She could do this.

"Just standing there won't help you dump the kid, you know?" A voice spoke. Alex didn't flinch nor did she blink. She didn't have to turn around, twist her head, or make any type of movement to know who had spoken to her. She froze though. Too scared to move even though she knew well that he wouldn't dare try anything here at school where it's possible that they will be seen by someone.

"Who said that I was breaking up with anyone today?" She spoke trying to sound confident. She wasn't. He was right. She won't admit to it, but he is.

"What did I say about lying to the only person in the world who knows you inside and out?"

She cursed under her breath as she turned around to face him and watched as he stalked closer to her, sizing her up. She doesn't bother walking away, moving away, she's strong, she knows she is, she can break up with Riley, she can glare at Justin the way he glares at her, she won't be scared. So she walks closer to him. She glares up at him. He doesn't move. He knows she's just trying to look tough, but he sees right through her. She's _trying_. She's _trying_ so _damn hard_.

"So what if I want to break up with him. You make it sound like I'm doing this to torture him. I'm not! It's better than being with him out of pity. I won't do that anymore. I'm not you. You're a jerk. Not me," she spats him a little bit scared out of her mind, but it's too late to go back now. She'll play his cold game. Even if she doesn't even know the rules yet. She'll try. His glare didn't change at all, his arms at his sides begin to shake as though he's trying not to touch her. He's clenching his hands, trying to break an imaginary glass object or something, then he stops and smirks down at her. She's gasps because he's moving his fingertips against her, grazing her rosy, rosy cheek.

"Why do you even bother trying to confidently convince me with things you say you will do, but won't?" Justin whispered to her. His breath hitting her cheeks softly. She's confused because she smells peppermint and cinnamon knowing full well that they're tooth past taste like spearmint. She considers his question for a moment looking into his cold grey eyes. She doesn't even have to think for long. She knew the answer the minute he asked his question. She inhales slowly.

"Because I fear you..." She breathes out. The fingertips against her cheek tense, she noticed that his eyes began to flicker, and his left eyebrow faintly twitched a bit. Justin dropped his hand to his side as he took a step away from her.

"See you at home," and with that Justin walked away leaving her stunned in the middle of that empty hallway. She shook her head a bit and looked at her phone. Three more minutes until lunch was over. She quickly walked towards the opposite direction of Justin's and headed straight to Riley. She stopped at the cafeteria's entrance looking for Riley. Riley picked his arm up and waved at her and smiled his carefree-smile. She didn't smile back. How could she now? Alex took a deep breath (boy, had she been doing that a lot lately) and walked over towards him quickly.

This is it.

It was now or never.


	11. It Felt Nice

So before you read, I would like to say thank you to those who support this story. I would especially love to thank** Always4Caskett** for sending me a private message and did nothing, but praise my story. I was so overwhelmed that I decided not to give up one this story so soon. Thank you for noticing my mistake. I apologize for that. Anyway, thank you again. I promise to complete this story for all of you people. I also plan to do shout outs soon so please review away if you wish to be acknowledged in my story. I owe it all to all of those who enjoy this story anyway. Thanks everyone. **Love you all!**

**Chapter 11 - It Felt Nice**

Alex was nervous.

She has never done this before, she has never broken anyone's heart before, and Riley was fragile. Vain as he used to be; he is very delicate. She knew this because Riley trusted her with most. Most being secrets, details, and just little things about him. Alex was also observant, very observant. Psychology was a very handy subject, but sometimes psychology saddened her. Knowing everyone's every emotion, every thought, and every feeling was just so depressing. Knowing one person just by talking to them once was very heartbreaking and getting to know Riley was very, very depressing. Alex knew him so well and yet...

It was now or never.

She stood in front of him acknowledging the open seat next to him with a hard to read expression on her face, but she didn't sit down. He didn't realize something was wrong because this was Riley. Riley was naive. Really naive. He wouldn't understand a break up situation if it was given to him in a picture book for kids. Riley didn't really have much common sense.

"Riley, we need to talk," she spoke low so only he could hear. Riley just smiled.

"Sure, Babe. What do you need?" said Riley, showing off pearly whites. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Riley, let's talk somewhere private, please. Lunch is almost over," she pleaded urgently. Riley's eyebrows twitched in confusion and gazed into her eyes for a bit. This was serious. He knew it all too well. She looked a lot like Justin after all.

"Sure," Riley walked after Alex towards the cafeteria exit. He waited until they were out into the hallway and then he asked,"Alex. What's wrong?"

Alex breath hitched up sharply. Her heartbeat wouldn't slow down, the lump in her throat became more rough, and her hands were shaking. She opened her mouth once, but closed it back. She forgot everything she practiced on telling him. She forgot to breathe.

She couldn't do this.

"I wanted to-," Alex was cut off by the sight of her older brother behind Riley. Just stood there in the hall, arms crossed, and a cold smirk on his face. Grey eyes as cold as their color. Riley snapped her back to reality.

"Alex, you wanted to what?" Riley's soft voice spoke. She looked right into Riley's eyes and decided.

"Riley, we need to break up," Alex spoke simple and plain. She saw it all over Riley's face. Like he lost everything.

"Alex, wait. Don't be rash. We can work this out," Riley pleaded. Alex gave him a sad smile.

"No, Riley. It won't work out, _this_ (gesturing towards her and Riley) is never going to work. Don't you see? I've tried already and I can't do this anymore. You aren't the one for me. I don't know what has come over me, but this isn't going to work anymore. I'm sorry, but it's over," and then the bell rang signaling for class was about to start. Riley and Alex stood there staring into each other's eyes. Riley's filled with despair, hers filled with sympathy. This break up was meant to be. Their relationship wasn't.

"Okay. I get it," Riley said quietly as he began to walk to class. Justin's grey, blue eyes glared into Alex's dark brown ones. Smirk never leaving his face and he slowly began to walk towards his class with his math book tucked under his left arm. Alex slowly turned around walking towards her own classroom. Saddened by the situation though she may be, Alex now felt lighter as she walked away. As though a bunch of weight has just been lifted off of her shoulders.

It felt nice and she kind of liked it.

Justin Russo sat quietly in his math class jogging down notes as fast as he could, as fast as the teacher talked. It may have seemed as though he was fully focused on the material his teacher was working on in his class, but really, his mind seemed to be elsewhere. He couldn't help himself from smirking in satisfaction as he replayed Riley and his younger sister's break up in his head. He felt powerful in having control over her like that, as though he was able to make her do anything.

Control...

Justin's eyebrows furrowed slightly in concentration. His hand began to move slower and it just stopped moving on its own slowly as he stared blankly ahead of him, burning holes in the chalkboard.

Alex liked to think that her only way out of arguments was just plain sarcasm and jokes. It usually worked for her when it came to her younger brother, her mother, her father, Mr. Larrytate, Harper, Riley, and sometimes even really serious people like Justin's ex-girlfriend, Miranda. It usually worked all the damn time with the exception of her older brother, Justin. He did **NOT** like to joke around, he was as stoic as a statue, he was as serious as politicians, and the sarcasm never fazed him. He knew his way around Alex's avoiding-the-confrontation act, but then again he knew her all too well. She is, in fact, his baby sister that he grew up with. However, she did have her moments.

Those very_ rare_ moments...

Those moments where she tried bringing out her sarcasm just to make him do something else other than stare blankly or glare angrily into nothing; those moments when she actually tried to get him to smile. Though when she realized that nothing would ever work on him, she'd walk away in disappointment with her eyes pointing down at the floor, and right when she was out of sight and far-out of earshot ... he'd smile. Sometimes he'd even give a small chuckle so silently that it was as though it never happened. He'd never give her the benefit of the doubt or the satisfaction of course. He'd never let Alex get the better of him even if it broke her into nothing. That's exactly what he wants from her anyway: for her to break. He'd never ever let her have any type of control over him at all, not for one bit, not for one second.

Justin's hand clenched tightly around his pencil.

It broke in half.

Riley, who sat right next to Justin snapped Justin out of his thoughts by throwing another pencil at him.

"Dude, what did that pencil ever do to you?" Riley asked with an annoyed glare. Justin glared back at him and picked up his new pencil. He began to scrawl down notes on his paper almost instantly trying to get back on track.

"Thanks," Justin muttered under his breath.

"Bet you'd be happy to find out that your sister dumped me," Riley spoke bitterly.

Justin smirked.

"Quit being a baby. You used to get a lot of chicks with just a smile," chuckled Justin.

"Dude, shut up. It wasn't even like ...like that with Alex. Did you tell her something?" Riley whispered to Justin accusingly.

"Hmph," was Justin's reply.

"I don't know why you have to be such an ass about protecting her, she can take care of herself, dude. You don't own her, okay?" Riley whispered harshly.

**SNAP!**

He broke his new pencil in half. Justin sat there glaring down at his notebook and stood quiet. Silence was building up between them, nothing was heard, but the scribbling of pencils against sheets of notebook paper. Riley's hand stopped moving and looked at Justin.

Riley gave a long sigh and said: "For the first time, I actually liked being with one particular girl. I liked sticking to one girl and having her just sticking to me in return."

Justin chuckled.

"When did you start to become so whipped?" said Justin, smirk still plastered on his face.

"When did you start to become a psychotic, over-possessive, brother?" asked Riley with a glare. Both boys were giving each other death glares and completely stopped what they were doing just to glare at each other.

"You want to start something, Rye?" Questioned Justin, using his nickname.

"No. I want to finish something, Jus," said Riley coming back with Justin's nickname for him. Justin smirked at his best friend and simply went back to jogging down notes on his notebook silently calming himself down. Riley turned away from Justin, grabbed his things and walked out of class. Riley didn't even bother to listen to the teacher's demands to sit back down. Justin smiled at his teacher.

"Riley wasn't feeling very well, Mr. D. Besides class is going to be over in a minute, or two, or now," said Justin and with that, the bell had rung.

"Very well. Page two hundred and sixty-three and page two hundred and sixty-four tonight. All fifty-two problems. Dismissed," spoke Mr. D, loudly.

Justin slowly walked out of class and headed towards his locker on the second floor. One more class and then to go home afterwards. He'd see Alex at him, she'd have to face him sometime after all, and he wasn't letting her slip away so easily. Opening his locker to take out his science book for class. He felt lightheaded as he closed his locker. Lack of sleep wasn't helping him at the moment. He was _exhausted_ and he felt like he could have fainted at any given moment, but he didn't and he won't. One more class and he was out of school.

Justin began to walk down the hall to get to his last period and turned to see Riley sitting on the floor in front of his locker, face in his hands. So Justin did anything that any satisfied person would do in a victorious situation like this. He walked towards Riley, standing over him with a smirk smeared on his face.

"One more class won't hurt you, Rye," said Justin to Riley as he stepped aside to sit down next to him on the floor. Riley removed his hands from his face and just looked straight ahead, he sighed.

"I miss her," Riley said gazing into nothing. Justin's fists clenched.

"Yeah, yeah. Spare me the sob story. Get over it. She made her choice. Now walk away," said Justin completely forgetting about taunting Riley over the break up.

"How do I do that?" asked Riley confused.

"Forgot the players' motto already, Rye?" asked Justin nonchalantly as he was picking himself up from the floor. Riley just chuckled.

"Players like us don't lose," said Justin with a smirk.

"We only pause for a bit," said Riley smiling back looking up at Justin.

"Just to stop to take a piss, no shame," chuckled Justin with his hand held out for Riley.

"And then get back in the game," finished Riley reaching out for Justin's hand to pick himself up from the ground. Justin and Riley fists bumped and as though God was listening, a girl came walking towards them. A redhead with her hair in a braid. She wore a light green school girl outfit and simple black flats. She tapped on Riley's shoulder and smiled.

"Hey Riley, can you walk me to my class, please?" The redhead asked with a hopeful gleam in her eyes. Riley just smiled back.

"Sure, Sarah. See ya Justin," said Riley enthusiastically. As Riley and Sarah began to walk away, Riley turned back to Justin and waved. Justin just chuckled under his breath and kept a firm smirk plastered on his face as he watched Riley and Sarah disappear into a near classroom. Just as they walked into a classroom, Justin's smirk faded into a scowl. Helping Riley would surely get Riley off of Alex's back and now that Alex was over and done with Riley, everything would be much easier. Justin walked toward the nearest staircase to walk downstairs to his science class. As Justin walked inside his class, his teacher looked over at Justin admiringly.

"Justin Russo, I was hoping you weren't sick with anything and missed out on school," said Justin's science teacher, Ms. Solo. Justin flashed his teacher a charming smile.

"I apologize for worrying you, Ms. Solo. A friend needed my help," said Justin. Ms. Solo swooned.

"Oh, what a nice young man," complimented Ms. Solo as she turned to the class to start their assignment. Justin just sat down in his regular assigned seat and stared straight ahead not listening to a word his teacher said. Justin thought back to when he made Riley smile. Justin does not have friends, he does not acknowledge them though they acknowledge him, he uses them for his own amusement, and he does NOT have friends. He will never admit it thought.

Admit that helping a _friend_ felt okay.

Okay in a nice way.

If Justin Russo thought he was strong enough to stay awake for just one more class, he thought completely wrong. Right into 20 minutes of class, he fell asleep. His head laid gently over his opened science book. His arms folded above his science book below his head. Sleep just came.

"Let the dreams begin," Justin thought he heard a voice say so light, he barely even heard it.

He thought it sounded a lot like Alex.


End file.
